


5. Операция «Орфей» (1)

by porzellan_maria



Series: Сага Лабиринт дракона [5]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Robots, Romance, Space Opera, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А дальше была только боль. Безжалостная. Рвущая на части тело, подобно стае голодных волков, и ослепляющая сознание, как извержение вулкана.<br/>**<br/>Страшно, когда на тебя нападает тигр, но при этом остается шанс – выжить, а проснуться в стеклянном гробу, который слегка покачивается в воздухе, если ты не Спящая красавица – это, как минимум, кошмар наяву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5.1. Ритуалы: Орфей спускается в ад

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherin+Punk).



_**5.1 Ритуалы: Орфей спускается в ад** _

Дженсен

Пробуждение было ужасным – будто стадо неукротимых бизонов протаптывало дорогу через весь мозг. Потом бизоны превратились в злобных ос. А они перестроились в безумный трезубец, и устремились в глаза и уши. Боль была просто адской - тяжелый сон и зыбкое забытье исчезли как привидения от крика петуха на рассвете.  
Громко закричать, конечно, не получилось – в горле будто настала великая сушь, а язык превратился в кусок мыла. Дженсен даже вздрогнул, представив эту натуралистическую картину наяву. Одновременно перед глазами на бешеной перемотке пронеслись какие-то нереальные, просто дикие слайды:

\- связанные руки, которые чудесным образом освобождаются из пут – кто так вяжет узлы,

\- Лео с удивленным выражением лица – неожиданная рокировка, но все бывает в первый раз,

\- кровь, вскипающая и бурлящая до красноты в глазах,

\- нож, легший привычной тяжестью в руке, как ее смертоносное дополнение, как целое и неделимое продолжение.

Состояние шаткого равновесия, как у начинающего акробата без страховки, но уже стоящего на проволоке далеко от начала пути, разрушило громкое и недовольное мяуканье, прямо над ухом. То, что это не звуковая галлюцинация, а вполне живой и наглый кот стало ясно, когда владелец пронзительного голоса приземлился на солнечное сплетение и сразу же заявил о себе, выпустив когти через тонкое больничное покрывало. На Дженсена в упор смотрели голубые глаза с кровавым отблеском в обрамлении меха цвета кофе с молоком, усы и вибрисы воинственно топорщились. Импровизированные соревнования «кто кого переглядит» продлились недолго.

Луи (это был, конечно, он в сопровождении Джеффри Моргана) вдруг, как по невидимому сигналу, начал вести себя, будто игривый котенок. Он издавал странные звуки и гонялся за своим хвостом. И все это он делал, беспорядочно и чувствительно топчась по Дженсену.

Сон, возмущенный бесцеремонной и неуважительной встречей, унесся, подобно стетсону от завихрений техасского торнадо.

\- Тебе, наверное, давали валерьянку, вот он и с ума сходит от запаха, - вместо приветствия нарушил затянувшееся молчание его … бывший напарник или «воображаемый напарник»?

Дженсен попытался незаметно ущипнуть себя – вдруг все-таки у него такие объемные и реалистичные галлюцинации? Никому нельзя верить, как оказалось. Но задумываться над тем, какие именно воспоминания и эмоции были «программой», а какие – реальными, определяющими поступки и события последних месяцев, сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Сеанс медитации и поиск себя был тоже бесцеремонно прерван, но уже не тайским четырехногим нахалом, а звуком телефона.

Морган извинился и вышел, кот спрыгнул на пол и пошел изучать территорию, обнюхивая уголки и закоулки. Больничный запах пришелся ему не по вкусу, и он вернулся на исходную позицию – на руки к Дженсену. Дженсен только успел удивиться про себя на диво кото-толерантным порядкам в госпитале, как дверь распахнулась, а кот нырнул под покрывало и затаился в ногах. В палате появилось новое действующее лицо этого безумного утра.

\- Я ваш эрго-терапевт, Саша Грей, буду учить вас, как правильно заниматься своей необходимой бытовой рутиной, - вместо приветствия заявила особа в белом халате, быстрыми движениями открывая жалюзи на окнах, а потом тщательно зачем-то их закрывая (какой-то рассадник невеж, а не палата интенсивной терапии, некстати заметил про себя Дженсен).

Кот под одеялом от громких и незнакомых звуков ощутимо напрягся и заворчал как старый холодильник в те несколько минут, пока Дженсен пытался понять, о чем же собственно самозабвенно толкует громкоголосая коротышка. Тем временем Саша подошла к кислородной установке и прикрутила вентиль на минимум, одновременно в ее руке появился нож, лезвие которого практически по волшебству уже коснулось яремной вены Дженсена. Но непредвиденная переменная – Луи, до невозможности взбешенный неуважительными пинками и медицинскими запахами, с громким мяуканьем выпрыгнул как черт из табакерки, каким-то чудом не запутавшись в покрывале, прямо под ноги Саше. «Саша» отскочила от неожиданности, нож так и остался у нее в руке, но план «быстрая уборка» провалился - на пронзительные вопли Луи сразу отреагировал Морган, с тоской выслушивавший третью часть тирад Бауэра по поводу его недочетов в работе. И «Саша» быстро ретировалась, потеряв на бегу по коридорам госпиталя и халат, и скромное каре. Теперь это была рыжая мотоциклистка в черном сверкающем комбинезоне, Диана Арчер собственной персоной.

\- …Тебя хотела убить липовая медсестра, - с оттенком изумления констатировал Морган, включая кислород на полную. – Значит, ты действительно важная птица – идеальный солдат или супер-оружие последнего поколения, в любом случае, тебя хотят убрать.

\- Спасибо, но я предпочел бы остаться удачливым игроком на бирже, - Дженсен рассеянно погладил своего спасителя.

Луи разлегся у него на груди, аккуратно расположив голову на плечо, и мурлыкал, щекоча ухо.

– Вот и Луи со мной согласен, правда, котик?

\- Дженсен, не притворяйся принцессой на горошине, а просто…

\- Нет, ты мне скажи, где вообще мой врач и когда я что-нибудь съем или выпью? Или меня тут решили заморить голодом и жаждой?

\- Я тут тайно от начальства и практически контрабандно от врачей. Они же не знают, что ты проснулся.

\- А как же эта «Саша» выяснила это так оперативно?

\- Тебе не понравится мой ответ.  
***  
Джаред  
Переговоры с главврачом затянулись. Кабинет поражал любого, кто сюда попадал, особенно ранним утром, как Джаред. Панорамное окно с видом на океан дисгармонировало с общим «будуарным» дизайном. Но хозяйка, главврач госпиталя, успешный практикующий пластический хирург, отлично вписывалась в бледно-розовые драпировки а ля Мария Антуанетта и позолоченные рокайльные завитушки на всей мебели. Это было настоящее дизайнерское безумие цвета дамских романов. И оно частично искупалось тем, что все полки в нем, помимо специальных справочников, были заставлены всеми изданиями книг… Кетрин Треммел.

Джаред даже не предполагал, что общение с поклонниками может быть таким утомительным. Доктор Мерелин Пэрис и сама была вся выдержана в розовых тонах, а волосы ее классического каре сверкали безукоризненным золотом постоянной окраски у модного колориста. Она, с одной стороны, сразу согласилась подписать бумаги, чтобы он мог забрать Дженсена домой, но, с другой стороны, ее фонтан красноречия, казалось, питался от вечного двигателя. За треть часа Джареда спросили о происхождении его псевдонима: «я всегда знала, что женщины так не пишут, так мощно и структурировано, сразу погружаешься в мир тайн и страхов и не замечаешь ничего вокруг»; о том, почему он не продал права на экранизацию своей истории: «да, вы абсолютно правы, вам нужно сами снять фильм и рассказать всю правду»; о том, насколько это волнующе, узнать такие секреты о близком человеке: « вы понимаете, о чем я - рентген показал, что у него вживлено два нано-чипа, но как их удалить - неизвестно, ведь они вживлены в мозг и сердце». На этой фразе воспитание Джареда дало трещину, и он резко и окончательно прервал светскую беседу:

\- То есть, шансов на спасение нет? Я правильно вас понял, доктор Пэрис?

\- О нет, никаких Пэрис, называйте меня Мерелин!

\- Доктор Мерелин, что можно сделать, чтобы вывести его из этого угрожающего жизни и психике состояния?

\- Я уже созвала консилиум, поэтому забрать Дженсена домой вы сможете не раньше вечера.  
***

Морган

После тягостного разговора, от которого остался звон в ушах, неприятные ощущения в желудке и желание немедленно попасть в тир, немудрено наткнуться на кого-то. Это было бы малозначительным происшествием, если бы детектив Морган не держал в руках кофе, который он даже не успел пригубить, когда на него налетела какая-то торопыга-коротышка в черном комбинезоне и фирменной бейсболке – только рыжий хвост вильнул. Лиса-разрушительница какая-то! А фигура-то - и что она забыла в курьерах? Или она не курьер? Что-то слишком профессионально она бежит – чтобы не попасть в зоны видимости видеокамер. Неужели это «чистильщик» для Эклза-Маккоя? В любом случае – нужно ее догнать, если даже и переоценил опасность – можно познакомиться поближе! Черт побери, сколько тут людей, и все поголовно просто ползут, как пьяные улитки на похоронах черепахи! Ну, конечно, на чем же еще ездят курьеры, как не на скутерах! Тут бы очень пригодился вертолет Падалеки! И вот звонок от него - он просто читает мысли, не иначе.

\- Мне срочно нужен ваш вертолет, мистер Падалеки, я только что видел «лже-терапевта», но меня отстранили от дела по приказу Бауэра и я не могу ее преследовать, как офицер полиции.  
***  
Мерелин раздраженно вздохнула, когда Джаред, наконец, вышел в коридор, чтобы срочно позвонить. Как утомительно – играть дурочку, повизгивающую от переизбытка гормонов, если на самом деле под розовым бархатом скрывается железная перчатка. Никто и ничто не станет на ее пути. В этом уже убедился ее покойный супруг, который был «слишком очаровательным, чтобы заниматься успешным бизнесом», но тогда она была слишком неопытна в сложных интригах, чтобы обойтись своими силами. Теперь приходится платить по счетам. Но то, что она получила, распрощавшись с постылым игроком и дамским угодником, стоило даже кошмаров по ночам. А сейчас ей приходится нарушить клятву Гиппократа, чтобы безбоязненно продолжать и далее свое единовластное правление идеальными лицами и совершенными линиями. Она устало потерла виски и еще раз посмотрела на листок с указаниями, исписанный округлыми летящим почерком Северина. И еле успела его перевернуть и сунуть в ежедневник, как в кабинет вновь зашел Джаред – в радостном возбуждении после разговора по телефону.  
***  
Джаред  
Джаред сначала решил, что ему что-то померещилось, и списал это на последствия разговора с Морганом, но интуиция надрывалась, как корабельная сирена: «Что-то тут неладно!».

Мерелин на мгновение вышла из образа «клон Барби», и стало ясно: она кого-то или чего-то боится. Осталось проверить эту гипотезу – терять уже было нечего, и возможную неловкость, если это действительно паранойя и профдеформация от стресса, всегда можно списать на причуды писателя и творческие поиски.

\- Миссис Перис, скажите, а какую из моих книг вы хотели бы увидеть в виде фильма?

\- Простите, что?

\- Или вы сторонник той теории, что для фильмов нужно писать оригинальные сценарии, а книги нужно только читать?

\- Мистер Джаред, простите, я что-то не могу уловить суть вашего вопроса…

\- Миссис Перис, скажите, что или скорее – кто - вас так страшит, что вы согласились на этот балаган и нарушение врачебной этики? Ведь то, что вы сказали, это не совсем правда, не так ли?

\- Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Падалеки?

\- Такое ощущение, что вы под гипнозом, но как только сценарий ломается вы, словно выпадаете из этого сна, и ничего не можете с этим сделать.

\- Мистер Падалеки, прошу вас покинуть мой кабинет!

\- Хорошо, только сниму с вас паука!

Оглушительный визг отпрыгнувшей от стола хозяйки кабинета немедленно привлек охрану, но этот маневр позволил Джареду незаметно вытащить сложенный листок из ежедневника прежде, чем охранники вывели его в коридор.  
***  
Диана

Иногда я просто ненавижу свою работу. Не только утром в понедельник, но еще и тогда, когда вместо нормального руководства власть получают маразматики – друзья президента или безмозглые дети сенаторов. Вот и сейчас – операция практически провалилась, еще толком и не начавшись. И кто в этом виноват? Как можно кого-то «зачищать», если профайл «цели» пуст наполовину, а главное – не указано, что цель – сверхсекретное оружие, к которому у тебя нет допуска. Что значит – убери цель, забери нано-чипы, а потом тебя «зачистят» те, у кого есть допуск. Так, вот - «укрытие», бросаем мотоцикл и немедленно - на дно! Радиомолчание и ожидание. Запасов хватит на три дня, за которые нужно придумать, как выбраться из этой ловушки.

Дженсен

Кот вел себя как английский дворецкий на службе у хозяина сумасброда – величественно лежал на подушке (предварительно съев желе с ложечки), но всем важным и неприступным видом осуждая неподобающее поведение Дженсена. Эти странные люди совершенно не понимают своих выгод – не лежат на теплой кровати под белым одеялом после вкусной еды, а лихорадочно мечутся в поисках одежды, одновременно пытаясь задрапироваться в простыню и открыть замок, пока из персонала никто не появился, привлеченный шумом и внезапной активностью пациента в палате интенсивной терапии.

Дженсен и сам понимал, что смысла в этих автоматических действиях было немного, но какая-то неведомая сила утянула за собой боль и принесла собой сильнейшее беспокойство и желание поскорее выбраться из палаты и госпиталя. Как будто программа «Боль» сменилась программой «Опасность».

И все его действия оказались ненапрасными – когда в очередной раз в задумчивости он провел по стене, где располагались специальные кнопки и выключатели, как в глубине что-то приглушенно зашумело, и стена разъехалась в стороны, обнаруживая потайную комнату. Скорее, это была кладовка с полками, на которых лежала всевозможная одежда и обувь.

Дженсен сначала застыл на мгновение от неожиданности, а потом, как по команде, начал выбирать себе нужную одежду.

Кот заинтересованно мяукнул, а потом бесшумно спрыгнул с кровати, чтобы все осмотреть и обнюхать. На пороге комнатки вся шерсть на нем встала дыбом и заискрилась. И он сам как-то напрягся, как перед охотничьим прыжком за еще неведомой добычей.

Дженсен уже был одет во всё цвета хаки и с камуфляжными разводами, даже бейсболка нашлась сразу подходящего размера, осталось найти только носки и обувь, как под ноги ему выкатился какой-то маленький цилиндр из металла, судя по глянцевому блеску и шуму при движении.

Луи мгновенно совершил бросок в лучших вратарских традициях – из цилиндра вылетела голубая дуга и с шипением закружила и подбросила кота вверх как на невидимом батуте. Его как будто заморозило это странное электрическое поле, сделало из него подобие витрувианского человека, закрутив его волчком.

Дженсен отпрыгнул в сторону – как раз вовремя, чтобы летающая тарелка из кота в коконе из голубых силовых линий не налетела на него, а беспрепятственно приземлилась на одеяло и с шипением распустила импровизированный плен.

Кот, освободившись от электрического наваждения, даже не мяукнул, а начал деловито себя вылизывать, уделяя особое вниманию зоне хвоста и талии.

Дженсен попытался убедить себя, что это все ему снится, но прожженная простыня и цилиндр, сверкающий зловещим красным огоньком говорили, что все это – не плохой фильм, а реальность. Реальность, в которой он готов сбежать из больницы даже босиком, чтобы, во-первых, перестать слышать этот гул в голове, а уже потом разбираться со всем остальным.

***

****


	2. 5.2. Блуждающий огонь: Без правил

_5.2. Блуждающий огонь: Без правил_

\- Как же с вами сложно, мистер Джаред. Я даже не знаю – сможем ли мы найти необходимый компромисс, и есть ли в этом такая необходимость. Но мне сообщили, что мистер Эклз исчез из своей палаты. Может, вы располагаете какой-то информацией по этому поводу?

\- Миссис Пэрис, если это просто неуклюжая попытка уйти от разбирательств с моими адвокатами, то…

\- Нет, это правда, чистая и незамутненная как…

\- Крокодиловы слезы, - в игру вступил еще один игрок. Еще одна энергичная блондинка в белом халате, завотделением интенсивной терапии, Соки Стейкхаус, как утверждал служебный бейдж на бедре.

\- Мисс Стейкхаус, что вы себе позволяете!

\- Я ничего не позволяю, я просто работаю врачом, а не участвую в шоу «Как стать миллионером»! Мистер Падалеки, мистер Эклз не просто исчез, простыни выглядят так, будто там был локальный пожар, а на полу обнаружены остатки неизвестного устройства, тоже оплавленного. У вас есть мысли по этому поводу? Что-то, объясняющее все эти странные события?

\- Это дело полиции, мисс Стейкхаус!

\- Нет, это и наше дело тоже. Как смог человек из реанимации не только выбраться из закрытой на электронный ключ палаты, но и пройти мимо охраны, и выйти незаметно из здания? Как, если только дело не в том, что на охране вы просто сэкономили, и она просто номинально существует, а не выполняет свои функции?

\- Это правда, миссис Пэрис, вы не только вступили в сговор сейчас, а изначально мало интересовались таким понятием, как безопасность? И даже не потрудились поставить меня об этом в известность! Или это такой хитрый план секретных служб – найти козла или козу отпущения и умыть руки?! Это все госпиталь виноват – у них фиговая охрана, нет никакого заговора, это просто профдеформация и паранойя разыгралась у писателя триллеров! Так получается? А тем временем, может, мистер Эклз уже в руках какого-нибудь очередного безумного профессора!

\- Мистер Падалеки, я думаю, нам с вами нужно поговорить у меня в кабинете, - Соки за руку удержала Джареда от порыва - все сбросить со стола заведующей госпиталем.

Хватка у нее была неженская. Джаред глубоко вздохнул и молча вышел из негостеприимного кабинета. И ни он, ни Соки уже не увидели, как потом преобразилась их собеседница.

Мерелин не стала ни крушить кабинет, ни отвечать на телефонные звонки, трезвонящие с трех сторон, она сбросила халат, под которым ничего не было, молниеносно переоделась в черный комбинезон, вытащила из сейфа блестящий чемоданчик и нажала кнопку вызова личного лифта. Ее миссия была окончена оглушительным провалом. Ждать личного «чистильщика» она не собиралась. Но она, к несчастью, забыла, что «зачистка» бывает еще и дистанционной. А современные пули в руках обученного снайпера пробивают любое стекло. И попадают точно в цель, без всякого контрольного выстрела, усеивая пол мириадами стеклянных брызг. И кровь на полу – вместо визитной карточки и «черной метки».  
***  
\- Доктор Стейкхаус, еще раз скажите, зачем я теряю время здесь, вместо того, чтобы искать Дженсена?

\- Мистер Падалеки, во-первых, называйте меня Соки, а, во-вторых, мы можем теперь говорить свободно – сканирование кабинета завершено, «жучков» нет.

\- Соки, так вы верите в то, что все это – дело рук спецслужб?

\- Я не просто верю, я точно знаю, это уже третий подобный случай за последние три месяца. Но только мистеру Эклзу удалось уйти раньше, чем приехали «люди в черном».

\- Но зачем он взял собой кота?

\- Скорее всего, кот сам увязался за ним. И, кстати, если это породистый кот, то у него есть чип в ухе.

\- Точно! Мы можем попробовать отследить его и попытаться найти Дженсена.  
***  
Дженсен помнил только одно, и еле справляясь с подступающими волнами тошноты, когда он быстро поднимался по черной лестнице наверх, не обращая внимания на ссадины на пальцах от шершавых ступенек из медицинского гранита, и прислонившись к стене, когда мельтешение огненно-черных пятен перед глазами становилось уж совсем нестерпимым, – ему нужно выйти отсюда. Но, почему именно на крышу, он не помнил, как и причину, почему кот не остался лежать на койке, а побежал следом за ним. Видимо, электрическая гарь пришлась ему не по вкусу, или так сказались последствия неожиданного электро-нападения зловредного цилиндра-из кладовки.

«Лишь пройдя сквозь огонь, невидимое станет видимым». Эта глубокомысленная фраза, как навязчивая телереклама патентованных средств, повторялась снова и снова. Как будто кто-то выжег ее у него на синапсах, и нейроны мозга без устали занимались ее сложением, чтобы…

Чтобы дать какой-то знак? Но зачем? Зачем он все это делает? Что или кто ждет его на крыше? Что за безумная игра, в которой он ключевая, но не решающая фигура?

Белая тень в виде кота целеустремленно следовала за ним. Кот передвигался молча и бесшумно. Дженсен уже просто бежал, перепрыгивая по несколько ступеней за раз. До крыши оставался еще один этаж, как со стороны сердца начала разливаться свинцовая тяжесть. Если бы Дженсен не держался за перила, то скатился бы кубарем, а так лишь сполз спиной по стене и еле успел сесть, как боль ударила по ногам, а потом рванула вверх кипящей лавой, извергающейся из внезапно проснувшегося вулкана. Даже кричать не осталось сил. Последнее, что он увидел перед темнотой, это красные сполохи. И снова потерял сознание, осев на ступенях, неловко подвернув босую ступню и напугав кота.

Луи, видимо, решил, что, наконец, нужно вмешаться в этот беспорядок - ни завтрака, ни обеда и какие-то непонятные твердые ступеньки вместо красной подушки – и громко завыл, одновременно в его ухе зажегся маленький огонек – его чип запеленговали… А через минуту специфический шум на крыше, заставивший Луи замолчать и спрятаться под руку Дженсена, прижав уши, сигнализировал, что там приземлился маленький вертолет. И теперь зеленый микро-огонек зажегся варварским украшением на правом виске Дженсена. Тот никак на это не отреагировал. Его лицо было алебастрово-белым, будто жизнь из него по какой-то причине мгновенно ушла, как вода в песок. Хлопнула дверь служебного хода, и послышались тяжелые шаги. Кто-то в подкованных ботинках, какие обычно носят военные старой закалки, спускался по лестнице, а снизу уже доносился голос Джареда. Джаред спорил с Соки по поводу дальнейшей судьбы Дженсена. Но Дженсен ничего не слышал. И даже не чихнул, когда кот решил его обнюхать и коснулся его носа усами. Эти осторожные исследования были прерваны самым неприличным для породистого кота образом.

Башмаки, черные и глянцевые, пахнущие резкой мастикой, спустились и приблизились к мужчине с котом, их владелец нагнулся и схватил ошарашенного Луи за шкирку. Но кошачья молниеносная реакция – это встроенная функция. Ответом на такое невиданное оскорбление был не только пронзительный вопль тайского кота, вспомнившего своих предков – храмовых котов-убийц, но и ошеломленная ругань военного, уронившего Луи из окровавленной руки: Коллинз никогда не подстригал когти своему питомцу, а Луи очень не любил неуважительного отношения. До Джареда, видимо, тоже донесся этот крико-дуэт, и стало слышно, как несколько людей бежит по лестнице. «Башмаки», не обращая внимания на располосованную кисть, подхватили Дженсена и потащили его на крышу. Луи попытался прыгнуть похитителю на спину, но мало преуспел в этом – ткань формы была будто пропитана чем-то похожим на резину, пытаясь удержаться всеми лапами, Луи уцепился за рукав и при падении сорвал с него трофей. Непонятную пуговицу.  
***  
\- Пуговица? Зачем ее изучать под микроскопом? - в утомленном голосе детектива Кроули (Морган временно отстранен по приказу лейтенанта Бауэра), можно было различить плохо замаскированное презрение с толикой удивления – нечасто свидетелями преступления являются породистые коты.

Луи наглядно продемонстрировал, что он думает по этому поводу, начав лизать свой живот, развалившись на спине.  
Полиции пришлось прислать подкрепление, так как параллельно выяснилось, что теперь даже главврачи - под прицелом снайперов. Зато радости журналистов всех мастей не было предела – такой информационный повод! А неделя только началась.

Джаред поискал взглядом воду в бутылке или автомат для напитков – от этих безумных приключений он почувствовал себя как после тяжелой тренировки или пятикилометровой пробежки – во рту пересохло и срочно хотелось попасть в душ, но все эти неудобства отступали перед мыслью: «Где Дженсен?». Он взял в руки пуговицу, о которой так нелестно отозвался детектив, и, продолжая размышлять о том, что делать дальше, потер ее кончиками пальцев.

Пуговица была неправильной формы – как будто от круга кто-то откусил полумесяц, а потом скруглил острые края, тяжелая и рельефная. Желтоватый сплав с чернением. На реверсе – М 42, на аверсе – рельеф, в котором знатоки могли бы опознать «пылающую жемчужину», но и на взгляд дилетанта было понятно, что это или какой-то неизвестный род войск, а для наемника - слишком своеобразный дизайн. И что самое странное – никаких следов ниток и никакого ушка, будто это иностранная монета или…

\- Магнитная пуговица! Я думал, что пока они существуют только в виде прототипов! – воскликнул Джаред и продолжил заворожено смотреть, как пуговица буквально приклеилась к наручным часам.

\- И что это нам дает, мистер Падалеки? – сварливым голосом отозвался Кроули, которого вызвали из отпуска.  
И ему пришлось ехать разбираться с полоумными писателями, бешеными котами, пропавшим пациентом, которого похитили на вертолете, незафиксированном никакой камерой, а виде улик у него – кот и пуговица! Даже ангел выйдет из себя, а Кроули ангелом быть не собирался, но и козлом, как его обозвала подруга, разозленная погибшим уик-эндом, считать себя тоже не особо хотелось.

Пуговица ответила сама за себя: она засветилась неприятным голубым свечением, от которого выключилось освещение, и перестала работать вся аппаратура. На поверхности пуговицы прошла легкая рябь, и появились цифры с буквами.

\- Это координаты Дженсена, и он все еще летит! – в голосе Джареда детская радость «техно-гика», дорвавшегося до уникальной супер-новинки, смешалась с недоверчивым нетерпением рыбака, у которого в сельском озере на сэндвич с тунцом клюнул Моби Дик. - Сейчас мы их догоним!

\- Как это вы себе представляете? – продолжал ворчать по инерции Кроули, усталость с него слетела как по волшебству – раскрыть убийство за час, да капитан должен будет дать ему повышение! И тогда Руби утрется, что его бросила, а он найдет себе кого-нибудь получше – вот, например, эта докторша – Соки, огонь с перцем!

\- Не волнуйтесь, детектив Кроули! Мы все полетим на вертолете. По случайному совпадению, у меня он как раз тут припаркован.  
***  
Дженсен пришел в себя от оглушающего рокота двигателя, работающего на низких оборотах и сильной вибрации, которая неприятно резонировала по всему телу и вызвала почему-то сильное чувство голода. Дженсен попытался открыть глаза и пошевелиться, но кроме черноты перед глазами и ощущения чего-то тяжелого и широкого на запястьях, поясе и лодыжках, он также с ужасом ощутил, что и голова его надежно очерчена обручем. Легкое покалывание в невидимых путах, вероятно, говорило, что там проходят микротоки, которые легко превратить в обжигающую огнем дугу.

  _Электроклетка._

_Путы для особо ценных животных, опасных преступников и буйнопомешанных._

_Применение запрещено во всех странах, кроме исключительных случаев, когда дело касается государственной безопасности._

_В целях обеспечения полной секретности управление клеткой полностью автоматическое._

Так вот, почему не слышно никаких звуков – он в руках (лапах, щупальцах, жвалах, манипуляторах, неважно как называется этот плен!) идеального тюремщика – робота-андроида! Весь этот ошеломляющий информационный поток налетел на него, как буря в пустыне – он чувствовал себя растущим как по волшебству информационным бамбуком, но даже эти удивительно пробудившиеся аналитические навыки не ответили на простой вопрос: «Зачем все это и куда его везут?». Скрип башмаков и сильный нефтяной запах специального масла указал на приближение его конвоира. Эврика!  
Этот запах вызвал цепочку ассоциаций.  
Память буквально взорвалась от переизбытка информации.

_Такое масло уже не делают почти пятнадцать лет – оно очень токсично и попало под полный запрет, невзирая на все его достоинства. На балансе космической базы остались огромные запасы этого стратегически важного сырья, которое перестало быть таким после сенсационного открытия независимых исследователей о причине ранней смертности у молодых астронавтов. Когда оказалось, что это сильнейший андрогенный токсин, практически биологическое оружие против мужчин в возрасте до тридцати лет, программа по освоению Дальних территорий была свернута за сутки. Официально. На деле, это закрытие продлилось полгода, и все просто было заморожено на неопределенный срок, до лучших времен. Но, видимо, кое-что продолжалось и развивалось._

А Дженсен, каким-то роковым и непостижимым образом, имеет самое непосредственное отношение ко всей этой космо-опере. Если бы он мог, то выпил бы воды, если не чего-то покрепче, а так удалось лишь облизнуть пересохшие губы. Самое ужасное в этой ситуации даже не то, что робота-тюремщика не подкупишь и не скроешься от невидимого кукольника зловещего балагана, а то, что будет с Джаредом и всеми остальными, кто оказался втянут в эту историю, если Дженсен сию же минуту не придумает, что ему делать дальше.

Невидимый в темноте, андроид остановился. От него исходило легкое тепло, как от радиатора. Что-то скрипнуло и зажужжало – легкий треск и покалывание, и Дженсен ощутил, что теперь полностью свободен, хотя по-прежнему ничего не видит в кромешной тьме внутри вертолета. Он попытался встать, но не успел сделать и шага, как пол под ним разъехался, и Дженсен полетел вниз.

***


	3. 5.3. Dollhouse: Запекшаяся кровь

_5.3. Dollhouse: Запекшаяся кровь_

Наверное, так себя чувствовал Икар, когда в крыльях растопился воск, а земное притяжение завершило это показательно-воспитательное падение. Дженсен только чудом не прикусил язык, ощутимо ударился локтем и пяткой, но в целом, дело обстояло намного лучше, чем можно было бы предположить в данных обстоятельствах.

Голова не раскалывалась, а просто пыталась разорваться в разные стороны. Но зато вокруг вместо черной непроглядной тьмы и запаха старого масла было какое-то залитое светом пространство, ослепительно сверкающее хромом и сталью. И здесь пахло только озоном. Все это Дженсен успел заметить, попутно изумившись пружинящему покрытию на полу, на которое он только что приземлился через раздвижной световой фонарь великанской гостиной в стиле японского минимализма.

Дженсен успел лишь растереть замерзшие пальцы на ногах, как дверь, до этого невидимая, засветилась синим контуром и бесшумно открылась, пропуская … профессора Северина.

\- Привет, мальчик мой, вот мы и встретились снова. Я верил, что это произойдет.

***  
Джаред от отчаяния – они увидели только хвост улетающего вертолета, и координаты также внезапно исчезли, как и появились – со всего размаха стукнул по подлокотнику так, что Луи низко и недовольно заворчал.

Луи прекрасно перенес полет на вертолете. Казалось, он родился в воздухе. Но сейчас он выгнулся любимой кошачьей дугой: сейчас я что-то сделаю, но будет ли это требовательное голодное мяуканье или веселые игры в «догони меня под шкафом», я еще не решил.

Джаред с тревогой покосился на маневры своенравного кота, но не успел ничего сказать, как Луи сшиб лапой пуговицу-компас. И спрыгнул вслед за ней на пол. Когда Джаред осторожно вытащил из мехового плена единственную зацепку для поисков Дженсена, то чуть не выронил ее снова – она светилась, но теперь красным, а вместо координат – восклицательный знак!

\- Где мы сейчас находимся? – от волнения голос Джареда сорвался на фальце, но невозмутимый пилот ответил:

\- Это секретная информация.

\- Что?

\- Навигатор ничего не показывает, кроме этих слов.

\- Значит, это правда! Это правительственная лаборатория для секретных исследований! И туда увезли Дженсена!

\- Видимо, так и есть, мистер Падалеки. Летим обратно?

\- Нет, снижайся на ближайшую подходящую площадку.

\- Есть, сэр.  
***  
Морган с растущим раздражением смотрел на Бауэра – до этого по дороге ему пришлось выслушивать излияния Кроули по поводу, какое впечатление он произвел на доктора Стейкхаус, а теперь он был вынужден слушать напыщенную официальную ложь. У него начались рези в животе. И скрывать это становилось все труднее.

\- Детектив, Морган, вам все понятно? С сегодняшнего дня вы в отпуске по состоянию здоровья.

\- Да, сэр. Я могу идти, сэр?

\- Да, и не играйте в покер, проиграете свою будущую пенсию, детектив.

Морган повернулся и быстрым шагом покинул кабинет, а потом еле добежал до умывальника в конце коридора. Но рези как по волшебству прекратились. А в кармане зажужжал телефон. Это был Падалеки.

\- Детектив Морган, вы сейчас в отпуске?

\- Да, во временном, до следующего понедельника.

\- Я предлагаю вам сейчас поработать над одним делом, но это не телефонный разговор. Я вышлю вам координаты, если вы согласны. Там и обговорим все условия.

\- Мистер Падалеки, а куда делся кот Коллинза?

\- Он со мной, он в полном порядке, чего нельзя сказать о мистере Эклзе.

\- Согласен, высылайте.

Морган отключил телефон и еще раз посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале – понятно, почему он не вызвал интереса у доктора Стейкхаус, он бы себе не доверил бы и хомяка. Но дело есть дело. Телефон пискнул, сигнализируя, что пришла смс с координатами от мистера Падалеки. Игра началась. Спасибо, лейтенанту Бауэру за отпуск.  
**

\- Ты так уверен в своих силах, что в этот раз обойдешься без наручников или клетки?

\- Хорошая попытка, но, нет. Ты не прав и ты под моим полным контролем.

В другое время и в другом месте Дженсен не смог бы сдержать восхищенный возглас, но сейчас он просто сгруппировался при падении, вызванном неожиданным шоу – по мановению руки безумного профессора воздух в комнате потемнел и покрылся голубоватыми росчерками косых клеток.

\- Электрозанавес: незаменим для сдерживания болельщиков и поклонников на концертах и спортивных матчах.  
При случайном прикосновении к сверкающей линии вас ждет временный паралич на 12 часов.  
Применяется только в чрезвычайных ситуациях из-за нестабильной работы силовой установки, генерирующей защитное поле.

Дженсен очутился, будто в огромной круговой клетке для птиц – источник поля находился возле светового фонаря на высоте около десяти ярдов. У него осталось пространство достаточное, чтобы вытянуться во весь рост и раскинуть руки в стороны.

\- И что же дальше? Выпьешь из меня кровь, а потом заберешь мозг для исследований?

\- Нет, я нахожу такой тон разговора оскорбительным. Даже странно, если учесть твой круг общения последние несколько месяцев. Ты меня разочаровал, Дженсен.

\- Допустим, я веду себя не как на приеме, но думаю, что убийцам нет особого дела до моих манер.

\- Убийцам? Нет, Дженсен, я отказываюсь понимать происходящее. Как общение с писателем могло так понизить твой айкью? Но я думаю, что полная перезагрузка тебе поможет. Эта миссия – просто вопрос жизни и смерти для моей лаборатории. Я не могу прервать исследования на таком сложном этапе.

\- О чем, черт возьми, ты толкуешь? – Дженсен попытался встать, но предательски скользкие маты превратили его в неуклюжего фигуриста.

\- Дженсен, ты отсюда не выйдешь, пока я с тобой не закончу, а сейчас просто сядь и не двигайся.

\- Еще чего! – во второй раз Дженсен учел первый неудачный опыт и теперь решил использовать свое внезапное преимущество: если ты пытаешься стоять на скользкой поверхности босиком, то пальцы ног могут стать импровизированным якорем.

\- Какой ты упрямый, это, наверно наследственное…, - профессор издевательски ухмыльнулся и щелкнул пальцами – занавес мгновенно исчез, трансформировавшись в косой крест, к которому Дженсена прикрутили какие-то псевдо-щупальца из сверкающих металлом сочленений.

\- У тебя в детстве явно не хватало игрушек и комиксов. К чему эти дешевые трюки для пятилеток? Все равно мы знаем, чем это закончится. Но не надейся, пощады просить не буду. И помогать я тоже не собираюсь.

\- И занудство у тебя фамильное. Но как жаль, когда такие задатки – и впустую. А вот я вижу презрение у тебя на лице – мол, что этот доктор Зло покушается на мою драгоценную семью! А ты не задумался, мальчик мой, что в свете последних событий тебе надо спросить у себя: а точно ли те люди, которых я считал своими родителями, являются таковыми?

\- Прекрати эту муть в духе «Звездных войн». И скажи еще, что ты мой отец!

\- Браво, хоть какие-то проблески разумности! Но я твой отец не в биологическом смысле. У тебя вообще нет родителей. Я твой создатель.

Грохот, доносящийся сверху, прервал рассказ профессора, а через мгновение наступила тьма кромешная.  
**  
Дженсен был оглушен не только шумом вторжения – он просто окаменел от мысли, что вдруг есть один шанс на миллион, что вся эта карусель из боли и осколков воспоминаний и есть его реальность, а Джаред и призрачное счастье – это электронные сны, баг, сбой в программе. Первым побуждением было – шагнуть под электрические сети и проверить, что будет потом. Но все-таки злость и презрение перевесили.

\- Не дождетесь, профессор! Я вам не жертвенный агнец, а вы не пифия, поэтому на треножнике место сегодня будет пустовать.

\- Как приятно слышать собственный сарказм, но сейчас мы отвлечемся от воспоминаний…

\- Вы можете говорить, что угодно, но я не буду вам помогать!

\- А это и не нужно, ровно через пять минут твоя программа выключится, а ты снова будешь в коме, как рядовой человек, переживший две аварии за неделю. Даже если сейчас тебя спасут, а меня захватят, ранят или убьют, то ты навсегда останешься «спящей красавицей»…

Грохот стал оглушительным – в лабораторию, наконец, прорвался Джаред с Морганом. Следом за ними проскользнула серая тень. Луи не остался в вертолете, а по какой-то необъяснимой причине последовал за своим новым хозяином.

Северин отступил от Дженсена и… провалился сквозь пол. Как оказалось позже, когда бессознательного Дженсена перенесли в вертолет, а Морган осмотрел территорию экспериментальной базы, там был люк, ведущий в нулевой уровень лаборатории. Морган уже собрался выйти, не найдя ни крошечной зацепки, куда из замкнутого пространства мог исчезнуть профессор Северин, как Луи, который до этого просто молча все обнюхивал, протяжно завыл и стал скрести самый угол подвала. Морган подбежал к нему и дотронулся до того места, где Луи пытался оставить метку от когтей, стена предсказуемо заскрипела и отъехала в сторону, показывая ход в полутемный туннель, причудливо изгибающийся в мертвенно-призрачном свете скрытых светильников, зажигающихся при движении. Морган не успел оглянуться, как кот-следопыт рванул вперед как дротик на соревновании по дартсу.

Сначала туннель выглядел заурядным, плохо освещенным, коридором, но после первого поворота налево он стал сужаться, а освещение стало меркнуть, как и надежда на благоприятный исход авантюры. Детектив Морган остановился и решил вернуться, чтобы позвать подкрепление через Джареда или еще как-то – главное выбраться из этой черной дыры, где скоро начнет заканчиваться кислород, но тут неожиданно что-то зашуршало. Душную темноту прорезал леденящий вопль кота и человеческий крик, сопровождающийся шумом борьбы. Беглец был схвачен – наручники пришлись очень кстати. Осталось только выбраться наружу.

Кот резво потрусил к повороту в подвал, а детектив Морган резко дернул профессора, руки у которого были скованы за спиной, а в шею для страховки упирался пистолет, понуждая идти его вперед, вслед за кровожадным проводником.

Северин, руки которого украсили царапины авторства Луи, резко мотнул головой – что-то хрустнуло, и он тяжело осел под ноги Моргана. Глаза закатились, пульс практически исчез. В темноте требовательно мяукнул Луи.

\- Знаем мы эти шпионские штучки – ложная смерть, псевдо-кома, - Морган закусил губу и, крякнув – профессор не был пушинкой, потянул тело пленника волоком, предварительно заведя руки вперед.

Тащить почти два мешка с цементом и то, наверное, было бы легче. За те минуты, что продолжалась транспортировка, Морган взмок как в тренажерном зале.

В подвале возникла другая проблема – как вытащить бездыханное тело, в котором Морган категорически отказывался видеть клиента морга и аутопсии, наверх.

Лестница была узкой и без поручней. Немного подумав, он оставил пленника прикованным к основанию лестницы и приказал Луи сторожить добычу, а сам быстро полез наверх, стараясь не задевать сбитые костяшки.

Джаред стоял у вертолета - белый, как полотно. Самые худшие прогнозы сбылись – Дженсен впал в кому, как и обещал ему Северин. Теперь им нужно было немедленно возвращаться в госпиталь, чтобы доктор Стейкхаус попыталась сделать еще что-нибудь из арсенала медицинских чудес.  
***  
Мертвенный свет, мерное жужжание невидимых механизмов и пространство, ограниченное со всех сторон так, что, как только ты осознал, что это такое, как первым желанием стало – выбраться. Страшно, когда на тебя нападает тигр, но при этом остается шанс – выжить, а проснуться в стеклянном гробу, который слегка покачивается в воздухе, если ты не Спящая красавица – это, как минимум, кошмар наяву.

Дженсен попытался пошевелиться, но от этого «гроб» стал только сильнее раскачиваться, а жужжание усилилось и стало просто зловещим. Выждав мгновение, он зажмурился и попытался поднять ноги в толчке, ничего не изменилось, кроме амплитуды раскачивания – она стала какой-то волнообразной. Это не остановило Дженсена. Ни подступающая тошнота, ни боль, сжимающая виски, будто металлическим обручем, ни ощущение полной беспомощности и обморочной слабости не могли заставить Дженсена лежать спокойно и ждать. Ждать каких-то знаков или знамений, или спасителей. «Бог из машины» сегодня не приедет. Машина попала в аварию, а бог, видимо, вне зоны доступа и сюда не вернется. Но какая-то неукротимая искра сопротивления обстоятельствам заставила мозг лихорадочно перебирать возможные варианты выхода, чтобы уже потом выяснять, что это значит и, кто это все затеял, задумал и осуществил. Сначала нужно вырваться из невидимых оков, а уже потом искать реальных противников.

Дженсен зажмурился и сгруппировался, насколько хватило сил, чтобы или прервать эти колебания, или просто разбить этот прозрачный кокон – то ли из стекла, то ли из пластика. Ожидаемого грохота он не услышал, но кокон-гроб перевернулся и натужно заскрипел, видимо, те, кто его проектировал, рассчитывали на более покладистых подопытных кроликов.

Натужный скрип сменился завыванием сирен и тревожным миганием света, который стал багряно-красным. Дженсен почувствовал, что он падает, все вокруг закружилось и потемнело.

\- Дженсен, ты меня слышишь?

Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел чье-то лицо в белой шапочке, которое расплывалось в разные стороны как цветная дымка, будто джинн из детской сказки. Пока он фокусировал взгляд, лицо перед глазами исчезло, вместо этого появилась недовольная усатая морда с ярко-голубыми глазами. Тут же он почувствовал что-то горячее и шершавое у себя на носу – усач решил его умыть, пока ему не помешали.

\- Луи, слезь с Дженсена!

Луи заворчал, но не послушался, а умостился тяжелым и горячим клубком в районе сердца. И сразу стал слышен низкий рокот - Луи решил, что теперь, после всех волнений, можно и помурлыкать. Дженсен хотел его погладить, но не смог поднять руку – из нее шли какие-то проводки.

\- Дженсен, скажи что-нибудь! – рядом появился другой человек, без белой шапочки, высокий и неуловимо похожий на Луи.

Но вместо слов от Дженсена Джаред услышал лишь слабый стон – Дженсен снова провалился в забытье.  
…  
Он лежал на каменном полу, ощущая голой спиной все неровности и шероховатости, но странное дело – камень был теплым, будто нагретым солнцем, и если бы не саднящие локти и сбитые пальцы на ногах, то можно было бы решить, что он сам решил так прилечь. Как бы отвечая на мысленный вопрос, камни стали поддаваться под ним, выгибаясь, как глина на гончарном круге. И вот – он лежит на лужайке, правда ненастоящей – вся трава идеально ровная, ни жучка, ни сухой былинки, а небо – низкое и безоблачное, цвета Карибского прибоя, лишь вдалеке что-то белеет.  
…  
Дженсен моргнул и увидел, что он снова в больнице, а в лицо ему смотрит дуло пистолета.

 ***

****


	4. 5.4. Модель для сборки: 42 – Цена неудачи

_5.4. Модель для сборки: 42 – Цена неудачи_

Всемирно принятый сигнал бедствия - «Mayday» (дословно, «майский день») - никакого отношения к маю не имеет, это всего лишь искаженная английская транскрипция французской фразы с просьбой о помощи. Но никто сейчас об этом не задумывается.

Особенно сложно об этом думать, если второй раз за сутки на твою жизнь покушаются, а рядом из оружия - только капельница в руке и кот. Можно, конечно, попытаться силой воли или мысли выпасть из этой реальности в другую: упасть там на зеленую идеально подстриженную траву, вернуться к низкому безоблачному небу и … фарфоровой корове.

Вот оно!

_Фарфор!_

_Слово-триггер, переключающее его в состояние смертельного оружия._

_Фарфоровая корова-масленка,_  
 _смешной фарфоровый чайник-груша,_  
 _фарфоровые чашечки-лепестки для кофе по-турецки,_  
 _тарелочки,_  
 _блюдца и подносы,_  
 _фарфоровые статуэтки-балерины,_  
 _обезьяны-музыканты,_  
 _пастухи и пастушки,_  
 _греческие боги и богини,_  
 _медали-рельефы_  
 _и картины, нарисованные на фарфоре._  
 _Вазы, вазочки и просто все,_  
 _что можно представить, из фарфора!_

Слова возникали в памяти и лопались как мыльные пузыри, оставляя картинки.  
Яркие, как детские игрушки. Яркие, до невыносимой рези в глазах. Кружащиеся и взрывающиеся в мозгу, как воздушные шарики.  
Хлопок, еще хлопок - и картина стала приобретать смысл.

У него в запасе есть примерно полчаса, в худшем случае – четверть до того, как его снова скрутит и введет в кому болевая дуга - методы контроля у Северина тонкостью и деликатностью воздействия не отличались. А пока он остановит мыслепоток и выбьет пистолет из руки киллера.

Невзирая на то, что сейчас ему противостоит «Модель 42». «Модель 42» – его робот-прототип. Машина для убийства, снятая с производства. Машина, которую должны были уничтожить еще пятнадцать лет назад. Но кто-то в правительстве был слишком заинтересован в этом проекте. Заинтересован настолько, что не только оставил военную лабораторию незаконсервированной, но и нашел профессора Северина, который продолжил эксперименты с супер-оружием дальше. И вот теперь у них – незапланированные полевые испытания.

Бой с тенью. Только тень непростая и смертельно опасная для противника из плоти и крови.

У М42 были неоспоримые преимущества – он из кевлара, тефлона и стали, но у Дженсена обнаружился неожиданный союзник – Луи. Он, конечно, не отрастил крылья и не стал плеваться лазерными лучами, а просто прыгнул из засады на «голову» боевого андроида, сбив прицел и закрыв обзор лапами. Боевое мяуканье в сочетании с тревожными всполохами, украсившими зловещей иллюминацией, «руки» робота, которому кот спутал все карты, почему-то заставило сработать противопожарную сигнализацию в здании.

М42 из режима «Зачистка объекта» перешел к протоколу «Совершенно секретно» и ракетой вылетел в окно, Луи только чудом успел соскочить с робота-камикадзе, а Дженсен, скатившись с кровати, спрятаться от дождя из осколков стекла под каталку.

Глаза кота засветились кровавым и хищным блеском. Вокруг резко запахло озоном, как после майской грозы, хотя на улице был ослепительно ясный и совершенно безоблачный день. Это было прекрасно видно через разбитое окно. Но удивиться Дженсен не успел. Действие самонастройки предсказуемо закончилось. Последнее, что промелькнуло перед глазами, пока он еще был в сознании, уже ускользающем от невыносимой, как расплавленный металл, боли – усатая морда Луи, светящаяся фиолетовым сиянием с ослепительным ореолом, будто какая-то новая планета в телескопе.

А дальше была только боль. Безжалостная. Рвущая на части тело, подобно стае голодных волков, и ослепляющая сознание, как извержение вулкана.  
***  
Диана  
Белый потолок со следами старых протечек, бежевые стены в рыжих разводах на стыках обоев, серо-белая кухня с серыми от пыли жалюзи, грязно-голубой кафель в ванной, видавшей лучшие времена, светло-кофейное постельное белье, ковровое покрытие отвратительно коричневого цвета, даже чашки с тарелками и то выглядят так, что даже бездомный бродяга ими побрезгует. Правда, кровать была нормальной, еще не очень продавленной. Но при свете яркого солнца, пробивающегося даже через задернутые занавески буро-серого колера, когда еще адреналин от побега и осознания близкой и неминуемой смерти еще бурлит в крови, спать совершенно не хотелось. Пришлось успокаиваться, изучая квартиру «для плана Б».

Вся обстановка кричала – ты еще один лузер и патентованный неудачник, если пробудешь здесь больше нескольких дней!

Но человек в бегах, точнее – мятежный киллер с «черной меткой», не может быть слишком разборчивым и капризным. Это роскошь, которая при таких обстоятельствах может стоить жизни. Глупо - не взять выигрышный билет только потому, что дизайн не по вкусу. Диана в раздражении посмотрела в пустой холодильник. Пустым он был, на ее взгляд, конечно. Как можно пить эти энергетики, смешанные из лошадиных доз кофеина, сахара и гуараны с красителями, имитирующими разнообразие выбора при его фактическом отсутствии? Как можно есть сухой паек, который не тронули бы и всеядные крысы – даже им не нужно столько соли и глутамата натрия? Еще был растворимый кофе в красно-желтом пакете, сухое молоко в баночке желтушного вида и вода в бутылках. Целая упаковка. В углу шкафа сиротливо лежал пакет с овсяным печеньем, которое от времени превратилось в галеты. Просто быстрая смерть, а не еда. Хорошо, что привычка – вторая натура. Диана Арчер, бывший киллер и «чистильщик», а теперь - «агент-беглец», тяжело вздохнула и достала из своей сумки-саквояжа несколько маленьких коробочек. Она расположила их в определенном, давно выверенном порядке – как раз уложилась к тому моменту, когда чайник закипел, сигнализируя пронзительным свистом, что уже пора пить чай и не только. Ее напарники называли эту сумку «саквояжем Мери Поппинс» и были частично правы – в ней можно было найти все, что потребуется для разрешения самой сложной ситуации. Это касалось и поддержания жизни в экстремальных условиях. Будь то пустыня, поземная пещера, горная хижина или, как сейчас, конспиративная квартира с минимальным набором продуктов по причине то ли недостаточного финансирования, то ли бытовой недальновидности.

Но у нее было свое секретное оружие: китайский пу-эр, индийские специи и восточные сладости. С таким аккомпанементом можно съесть вещи и похуже, чем старая овсянка с химическим латте. Единственный побочный эффект - адреналин зашкалил еще больше и заставил ее пойти проверить, как обстоят дела с горячей водой. В бойлере была еле теплая вода. В самый раз для контрастного душа. Но не для смены имиджа – даже самая технологически-продвинутая нано-окраска требовала горячей воды для быстрого и надежного результата. В противном случае – банальное повышение влажности сводило на нет все ухищрения и маскировку. Кто-то считал это заговором химических корпораций и поставщиков горячей воды, но даже супер- профессиональна краска требовала выполнения этого условия, а в данный момент самая радикальная альтернатива окраске в другой цвет – просто постричься налысо - не подходила для выбранной легенды. И в любом случае оставался открытым вопрос: «Кому выгодно меня подставить?». Диана положила рядом свой любимый нож и стала рисовать аналитические схемы – лучшее средство для приведения мыслей в порядок.  
***  
Джаред

_Неужели все, что было – одна большая ложь?_  
 _Нет, этого просто не может быть._  
 _Не должно быть._  
 _Иначе, зачем все это?_  
 _Не может не-человек вызывать такие глубокие эмоции!_  
 _Даже, если это трижды секретный правительственный эксперимент!_  
 _И даже, если Дженсен – настоящее абсолютное оружие, включающееся на ключевое слово, все равно, кроме этого – он еще живой человек!_  
 _И вот оказывается, что он совсем ничего не знал._  
 _И все, что было – бессмыслица, разменная карта в смертельной игре с неизвестными правилами._  
 _Теперь выбор стратегии поведения у него невелик._  
 _Или продолжать упиваться жалостью к себе, а потом продать права на экранизацию истории. Что-нибудь душераздирающее под названием вроде: «Мой любовник – идеальное оружие» или «Любовь под колпаком спецслужб»._  
 _Или перестать думать обо всем этом и поднять все свои связи, чтобы Дженсену оказали всю возможную помощь, пока «люди в черном» опять не до него добрались._  
 _А пока специалисты будут бороться за его физическое существование, Джаред сделает все, чтобы разгадать эту тайну._  
 _И тогда, если все сложится удачно, тоже можно подумать о книге._  
 _Название уже есть._  
 _Осталось найти того или тех, кто стоит за всеми событиями последних месяцев._

Джаред кивнул доктору Стейкхаус и медленно вышел из палаты, чтобы выпить кофе или просто проветриться после абсолютно белой и совершенно стерильной палаты. За ним незаметно выскользнул Луи.

В кафе, когда Джаред взял себе двойной американо и круассан в пакетике, Луи решил материализоваться, запрыгнув на колени и рассерженно зашипев. Джаред от неожиданности уронил стаканчик. Кофе разлился на пол, а круассан упал в коричневую лужу.

\- Я понял намек, главное, чтобы в ресторан пускали котов, - Джаред подмигнул Луи и осторожно взял его на руки, чтобы строптивец еще что-нибудь не натворил по пути к стоянке.

Внимание Джареда переключилось на кота и дальнейший маршрут, а вот Луи, даже с прикрытыми глазами не спускал настороженного взгляда с подозрительных и потенциально опасных людей. Усы воинственно топорщились, а хвост своими извивами напоминал кобру. Этот зловещий вид не помешал всем, кто попался Джареду на пути к машине, умиляться «милому котику» и просить, «можно его чуть-чуть погладить».

Луи лишь сердито прижимал уши к голове и недовольно шипел при попытках покуситься руками на его драгоценную шкуру. Сейчас он напоминал чинную викторианскую леди, собиравшуюся выпить чая с кексами в пять часов, а вместо этого попавшую на французский пляж нудистов.

Джаред с блеском справился с задачей, обойдя все преграды из бесцеремонных любителей погладить чужого кота, и даже уберег одного малолетнего экспериментатора от знакомства с кошачьим автографом из царапин на всю руку. Луи в знак недовольства – его лишили законной жертвы - вцепился в руку Джареда всеми когтями, но машина уже была рядом, поэтому все обошлось малой кровью.

Кот кровожадно вылизывал свои лапы на заднем сиденье – так тщательно, будто оружие начищал, а Джаред вставил ключи в зажигание и уже собирался пристегнуться, как внезапно вокруг стало темно, и послышался странный металлический скрип.  
***  
Морган

\- Доктор, скажите честно и откровенно, здесь можно что-то сделать? – Морган и сам, честно говоря, плохо понимал, на что он рассчитывал, когда, в нарушение всех протоколов и правил, доставил «тело» профессора в госпиталь.

В пути он едва удержался от желания – приложить его посильнее. Удерживало его только то, что второго срыва он не мог допустить, тем более, участвуя в таком щекотливом деле, ставя под угрозу все, что было сделано раньше. Он держал (для страховки) закованного профессора, который практически не дышал.

Джаред вел переговоры. А Морган, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел на тонкие черты Северина, слегка подпорченные кривым шрамом на шее – при определенном освещении было видно, что лишь судьба уберегла того от смерти. Морган, не глядя и не спуская глаз с пленника, достал из кармана сухой паек и стал методично жевать – от всплесков адреналина у него всегда появлялся волчий аппетит. У него в голове билось одно желание – достать эту лживую тварь, по прихоти судьбы или по другим неизвестным пока причинам, ставшую «консультантом с широкими полномочиями». Да, именно так говорили бумаги, которые нашлись в нагрудном кармане профессора – это был настоящий карт-бланш от секретных служб. Для тех, кто был в курсе шпионского арго и «дымовых документов».

Неудивительно, что у него была не только спец-лаборатория, но и все, что нужно шпиону, когда его легенда проваливается, а его задача – не только не попасть в руки противника, но и ничего ему не рассказать. Было два самых распространенных протокола действий для «людей в черном» при форс-мажоре:

_1\. «Псевдо-сдача»: намеренная дезинформация противной стороны, вызванная химически-гипнотическим воздействием. Достигалась с помощью специального прибора в виде наручных часов или мобильного телефона. Ранее широко применялась, но потом стали известны серьезные побочные эффекты - беспрестанное говорение и галлюцинации при любой попытке сказать правду. В данный момент не применяется. Разработчики объявлены в международный розыск._

_2\. «Псевдо-смерть»: ампула в коренном зубе – мгновенное действие при простом сжатии челюстей. Применялась в том случае, если агент был уверен в своей ценности и незаменимости и что в ближайшее время его освободят или обменяют._

Северин, по всем признакам, выбрал «псевдо-смерть» - бедному глупцу Ромео и не снились такие ампулы, вызывающие мгновенное и полностью бессознательное состоянии на ближайшие сутки. Побочными эффектами потом могли стать обезвоживание, головокружение и галлюцинации, но все это быстро проходило, если действие препарата сразу нейтрализовывали ярким солнечным светом, соленой водой и легким алкоголем – большие затейники были эти безымянные изобретатели.

Доктор Стейкхаус задумчиво посмотрела на детектива. При других обстоятельствах она бы не стала ввязываться в столь опасную авантюру. Но сегодняшний день мало походил на стандартную смену. Пока она временно заведует госпиталем, то может позволить закрыть глаза на некоторые нарушения правил – ее интуиция подсказывала, что очень скоро здесь будет комиссия и полетят головы. Как говорится, семи смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать, поэтому…

\- Детектив Морган…

\- Я сейчас в отпуске, поэтому можете называть меня Джеф.

\- Хорошо, Джеф. Вам повезло, пока не приехали федералы, я могу провести те процедуры, о которых вы мне рассказали.

\- Мистер Падалеки обещал все уладить с вашим руководством, доктор Стейкхаус.

 ***


	5. 5.5. Blood spell: Белое золото

_5.5. Blood spell: Белое золото_

_«Дороже золота, белее снега, прочнее железа и громче колокола»._

 Колокола, конечно, слегка устарели, как и прочность, превосходящая железо. Любая мудрость устареет за тысячу лет, а возраст фарфора давно перевалил за шестнадцать сотен.

Но все это мелочь, по сравнению с тем «идеальным оружием», что задумывалось не только как «демонстрация серьезных намерений», но и как тактическая поддержка стратегии «выжженной земли».

Идея была очень красивой, даже поэтичной – в те времена в правительстве к бюджету получили доступ «умники и эстеты», но в дальнейшем, как водится, красивый узор из декоративной вязи превратился в плетение булатной стали, а фарфор – в ключевой пароль для гипнопрограммируемых сверх-солдат.

Реальность и человеческая физиология внезапно поломали все планы – они отказались идти на поводу у безумных и эстетических замыслов пси-военных. Мозг подопытных разгонялся до определенного уровня и сразу «сгорал», превращая идеальных солдат в пациентов интенсивной терапии на содержании у государства.

Потом, на смену «умным и красивым», пришли военные, мечтающие, как обычно, о мировом господстве и новом порядке, плохо замаскированные консервативной политикой – закономерная реакция на кризис, вызванный ураганами и цунами, а также серией громких политических разоблачений.

Пока пресса со смакованием освещала неприглядный моральный облик власть предержащих, концентрируясь на семьях у государственной кормушки, любовницах и машинах, в реальности шла игра для своих.

За всей этой шумихой легко было протащить любой сверхсекретный и практически безлимитный бюджет «для защиты интересов страны». Военный проект сомнительной этичности под шумок разморозили, и заинтересованные лица пригласили Северина для «модернизированного и успешного» продолжения проекта «Молот богов».

Да вот так претенциозно, как летний блокбастер для подростков, назывался проект, на который возлагали столько надежд. Северин согласился им руководить в силу природного авантюризма, как сказали бы раньше, или идеи фикс, что было намного ближе к истине.

Маниакальная убежденность в сверхценности и безусловной верности своей теории не только принесла ему несколько выигранных тендеров на исследования психики в экстремальных условиях и привела в поле зрения военных. Она дала силы продолжать опыты, невзирая на многочисленные неудачи и даже покушение на жизнь, когда любимая ученица попытался избавиться от зависимости самым радикальным способом – острым ножом по сонной артерии.

Северина спасло то, что Мойра держала нож не под тем углом. Эта мрачная история, словно со страниц псевдоготического дамского романа, закончилась успешной реанимацией, почти восьмичасовой хирургической операцией и неожиданным выделением нового помещения для лаборатории – в целях соблюдения секретности и безопасности - с более чем щедрым финансированием.

Идеи Северина о сверх-оружии/квази-андроиде нашли благодарный отклик у действующего вице-президента. Пресса оппозиции охотно называла его шовинистическим маразматиком–параноиком, реликтом «холодной войны», но Президент не спешил с ним расставаться. Честно говоря, у него не было ни единого шанса это сделать.

Коммандер Захария Карпентер был неотъемлемым условием для получения четырехлетнего вида на жительство в Белом доме. В его распоряжении круглосуточно и безотказно были связи и ресурсы для реализации плана любой сложности. Раннее вдовство и нелепая гибель дочери во время путешествия по Европе – как раз случились очередные Парижские беспорядки, привели к бесконтрольной и бескомпромиссной паранойе с официальным названием «новая политика» или «политика нет»:

_\- нет внешней угрозе – программа «упреждающий удар»;_

_\- нет политике невмешательства – программа «щит»;_

_\- нет космической экспансии – программа «экран»._  
***  
В дальнейшем, когда Северин эффективно помог коммандеру решить проблемы с бессонницей и бесконтрольной раздражительностью (ведь старый добрый гипноз нельзя недооценивать), то его единственной официальной обязанностью осталось - отсылать еженедельные отчеты и подписывать чеки на любую, необходимую для нужд лаборатории, сумму.

Но он действительно тратил все деньги, выделенные правительством, только на исследования, аренду и коммунальные платежи на себя взяли «люди в черном».

И еще переводил на свой оффшорный счет ежемесячно по пятнадцать тысяч – «копилка на черный день». Северин был настоящим безумным ученым и законченным трудоголиком, а не «божьим одуванчиком» и бессеребренником.

Ну, надо же было как-то залечить моральную травму, помимо физических последствий ножевого ранения от идеальной ученицы – практически любовницы. Что лучше лечит разбитое сердце, чем всемирное признание и замок в Альпах? Пока получалось лишь бледное подобие и того, и другого, но Северин проводил серию за серией – все выборки, все расы, все варианты возраста - от 18 до 28, но на выходе по-прежнему было без изменений. Никакие вариации параметров не улучшали практически нулевой результат.

Характер Северина портился со скоростью инфляции в Берлине 1924 – ни одна секретарша не выдерживала больше недели, интерны - две недели. Рекорд принадлежал старшему лаборанту. Он продержался месяц, когда стало ясно, что он просто глух как пробка. Северин уехал на неделю на Гавайи, потом позвонил коммандеру и попросил разрешения привлечь коллег из Восточной Европы.

Коммандер выслушав мотивационно-гипнотическую речь, без промедления дал добро. Все подчиненные проходили постоянную ротацию – никто не знал в точности, чем они занимаются. Все имели разный доступ, но полную информацию получал только Северин, который делал из нее подходящую для текущей конъюнктуры выжимку для военных и писал отчет.

Все пока замерло в мертвой точке, но Северин не терял надежды. И в один грозовой вечер к нему пришло не озарение, а «версия 2.0». Версия даже не пришла, а упала на порог. Когда от грозы сработала защита, а генератор не захотел включаться – звонить в поддержку было бесполезно – после очередной аттестации выяснилось, что половина персонала не соответствует своей должности, то есть произошла форс-мажорная кадровая ротация, которая привела к засилью индийцев-программистов и айтишников. А Северина, который из принципа говорил с высокомерным оксфордским акцентом, индийский мягкий акцент просто приводил в буйство, если не сказать, бешенство. Поэтому Северин для успокоения нервов решил выйти на балкон – подышать озоном или даже закурить после пятилетнего перерыва. Он успел лишь достать серебряный портсигар с гравировкой «Мастер» – подарок Мойры – как услышал тихий стон.

Северин перегнулся через перила и увидел что-то темное на крыльце. Он с тяжелым вздохом – прощайте, сигары - спрятал портсигар в ящик письменного стола и, как тринадцатилетний мальчишка, сбежал вниз по лестнице. Предчувствие его не обмануло. Хотя интуиция кричала громче, чем пожарная сирена – как мог кто-то попасть на секретную территорию, если это не вражеский лазутчик? «Лазутчик» ничего не говорил, только стонал. Босые ноги были сбиты в кровь, лицо было бледным до зеленоватости, а болезненная худоба была практически ничем не прикрыта, если не считать кусков ткани, в которых с трудом можно было бы опознать больничную пижаму.

Это был тот вариант, которого у него еще не было. Человек ниоткуда, без памяти и без защиты. «Табула раса» из плоти и крови. Но все технические моменты он продумает завтра с утра, а пока он просто попробует убедить своего гостя, что он может встать и зайти внутрь. Внушение сработало. «Лазутчик» неловко поднялся и буквально сполз по стенке внутрь. А дальше – все было дело техники. Пандус, подъемник и реанимационная кабина.

А высоко в небе среди звездных россыпей ярко пульсировала зеленая точка, посылая неведомые сигналы. Но ответа на них не было. Стены лаборатории были экранированы по принципу защиты атомного реактора. Для всех существующих систем наблюдения и поиска это здание не существовало.  
***  
Дженсен  
Сначала был свет, потом странный запах, неуловимо напоминающий о чем-то, и сильный голод. Настойчивый и неотвратимый настолько, что сбросил, как змея, выползшая на жаркое солнце, старую кожу, болезненное оцепенение и полудрему.

Дженсен попытался встать, но голова закружилась, и оказалось, что ноги и руки были надежно и довольно болезненно схвачены какими-то блестящими и прозрачными трубками.

Это было странное и опасное место. Чужеродное. Как очень реалистичный кошмар.Когда ты видишь привычные вещи, но точно знаешь, что все это неправильно, все не так и смещено во времени и пространстве.

Все, что было плоским, стало объемным и совершенно иным наощупь. Совсем не похоже на его спальный отсек. Ослепительно белый свет вместо экономного освещения звездолетов. Простыня вместо летного костюма.

Дженсен попытался сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях, о возможной причине, по какой он мог попасть сюда, к врагам, но перед глазами заплясали черные мушки в огненной круговерти, сопровождаемые легким дуновением воздуха и запахом ванили, а над его ухом раздался голос с легким акцентом:

\- Белое золото.

И тут, как по команде, эта свистопляска закончилась - все звуки и краски исчезли, сомкнувшись в темное и безнадежное безмолвие, смертельный и непроглядный кокон.  
***

_Центру исследований «Небесные сферы»_   
_Фронтир-пионер-группа К_

  
**Служебная записка**

**_По поводу исчезновения секретного объекта (высший допуск)_ **  
**_Во время летных испытаний по недискретному темпоральному переходу_ **

**_… В связи с недостаточным финансированием, вызванным политической конъюнктурой и демагогическими спекуляциями СМИ о необходимости режима экономии бюджета за счет сокращения секретных и оборонных программ, как уже указывалось ранее, не был обеспечен достаточный уровень безопасности и защиты._ **

**_Во время испытаний произошел перехват объекта, предположительно, вражеской техникой неустановленного образца._ **

**_При захвате была повреждена защитная оболочка - темпоральная кабина спровоцировала временной всплеск и нелинейный скачок событий._ **

**_Все, связанное с вражеской провокацией, зафиксировано беспрерывным видеонаблюдением с разных точек, что соответствует протоколу проведения летных испытаний._ **  
**_… Предлагается_ **

**_\- для неукоснительного и безусловного соблюдения государственной тайны, до уточнения всех подробностей и возможных последствий указанного чрезвычайного события, соблюдать «красный» уровень секретности для прессы и общественности;_ **

**_\- для официальной легенды подготовлен пресс-релиз о субуровневых испытаниях: СУ-технологии - следующая ступень развития стратегически важных нанотехнологий;_ **

**_\- для поиска, обнаружения и возвращения секретного объекта создан специальный отряд с привлечением «фелина»- специально обученного диверсанта с навыками темпорального перехода;_ **

**_\- для упреждения дальнейших провокаций проект «Феб» временно заморозить;_ **

**_\- для поддержания надлежащего уровня дипломатического реноме – направить всем возможным участникам происшествия меморандум о намерениях военных маневров в приграничных районах и публичное заявление президента о первоочередном финансировании космическо-оборонных программ;_ **

**_\- вплоть до нахождения и доставки секретного объекта, все участники испытаний находятся под домашним арестом с радиусом допуска 500 метров;_ **

**_\- для постоянного информирования о динамике событий поддерживать спутниковый канал связи с «фелином»;_ **

**_\- при необходимости активных действий для освобождения и спасения секретного объекта требуем разрешить «явную трансформацию» без потерь среди мирного населения._ **  
**_(…)_ **  
**_Согласно последним донесениям «фелина», от активной адаптации он перешел к поиску и обнаружил объект, но из-за сложной и непредвиденной «развилки событий» для спасения объекта базовой трансформации недостаточно._ **

**_Запрашиваем разрешение на усиление отряда с помощью пси-технологий._ **  
**_(…)_ **  
**_Пси-диверсия сработала не полностью – в связи с длительным пребыванием во вражеском окружении объект стал объектом манипуляций для создания идеального оружия, что не только противоречит изначальным целям, но и привело к нарушению целостности темпорального контура._ **

**_Требуется немедленное создание темпоральной кабины, обновленной и оснащенной с помощью субтехнологий, с учетом новых особенностей и обстоятельств._ **

**_Предлагаем привлечь независимого консультанта по нейтрализации деструктивного пси-воздействия._ **

**_Список кандидатур с профайлами прилагается._ **  
**_…_ **  
**_Просим немедленно подтвердить разрешение на применение темпорального перехода с «полной трансформацией» для консультанта и ассистента._ **

**_Операция «Одиссей» началась._ **

**_Радиомолчание – 72 часа._**  
***  
Пробуждение было резким и неприятным – все мышцы болели, а в голове пульсировали огненные молотки, бьющие изнутри по глазам и зубам. К этому присоединилась ноющая боль слева.

Над головой что-то приглушенно жужжало, но определить источник звука было невозможно – вокруг стояла непроглядная тьма.

Когда, несмотря на все эти факторы, Дженсен попытался встать, то оказалось, что его руки надежно соединены с койкой.

Ноги свободно разъезжались по простыне – ткань была очень приятной, почему-то прохладной, по крайней мере, так казалось по ощущениям от кончиков пальцев.

Его попытки активности не остались незамеченными – тьма сменилась ослепительным светом бестеневой лампы над головой. В поручнях что-то лязгнуло: щелк – и он свободен.

Попытка встать закончилась неудачно. Казалось, что он находится в центрифуге без подготовки. И еще добавились картинки – круговерть из звезд под немыслимым углом, бледное свечение диодов на пульте управления, странные всполохи метеоритов. От них заболела голова.

Сердце будто хотело выскочить из груди. Холодный пот и подгибающиеся ноги, пол, кругами приближающийся к глазам – вот последствия желания, просто встать на ноги.

Но Дженсен не сдался. Он прикусил губу – сильно, до крови. Удивительно, но это помогло. Он почувствовал холодный пол под ногами.

Тошнота сменилась слабостью. Но боль в сердце прекратилась. Глубокий вдох, и еще одна попытка встать. Пол был холодным и гладким, как лед. Все вокруг был чуждым и враждебным.

Непонятно, почему он здесь и как сюда попал, но то, что ему нужно отсюда немедленно выбраться – это не подлежало сомнению. Он посмотрел на свои руки – следы инъекций и жесткой фиксации не скрывали того, что когда-то там были развитые мускулы – мышечная память говорила об этом, но тихо и неуверенно.

Дженсен еще раз закрыл глаза и попробовал сосредоточиться на том, как отсюда выбраться. Хорошая задача. Как можно исчезнуть из герметично закрытой комнаты, если не представляешь, где ты. И последнее связное воспоминание – это гигантский синий дракон с пылающим шаром в пасти! Дженсен, не открывая глаз, начал думать о двери, ключе и просто выходе.

Минута-вторая-третья. Время тянулось тягуче-медленно, как смола из вишневого ствола.

Но вот что-то нарушило белое безмолвие – легкий скрежет, треск. И солнечный свет обрушился со всей мощью полуденного летнего солнца – Дженсен почувствовал это даже с закрытыми глазами. Крыша лаборатории вскрылась как консервная банка.

Осталось придумать способ, как отсюда выбраться. В унисон с этой мыслью вновь заработал височный пси-чип – засветился зеленым огоньком, передавая сигналы далекому спутнику, уже потерявшему надежду на ответ.

 ***

****


	6. 5.6. Skin deep: Псы войны

_5.6. Skin deep: Псы войны_

Морган

Не успела за доктором Соки закрыться дверь, ведущая в герметичный и асептичный бокс, где планировалось проведение медикаментозной подготовки Северина к допросу, как во дворе раздался взрыв – металлический лязг, оглушительный грохот и ослепительная вспышка.

Стало понятно, что на стоянке, куда направился Джаред с котом, стало неожиданно жарко. И смертельно опасно. Как подтверждение этой мысли раздался грохот стекла и сминаемого от падения металла. Все это заглушил рык – будто гигантская рассерженная кошка пытается открыть консервную банку, которая никак не поддается.

Морган, не раздумывая, бросился в сторону автостоянки – за огненными всполохами и разлетающимися обломками было плохо видно, что там происходит. Но когда он подошел ближе, насколько это возможно, то остановился, не веря своим глазам, пораженный фантастической картиной: гигантская тень кошки, стоящей на задних лапах, и … великанский робот.

Из глаз кошки шел свет - зеленые скрещивающиеся лучи, а из рук робота полыхали огненные хвосты, будто он взлетающая ракета. Морган зажмурился, но картина из комикса не исчезла – судя по грохоту металла, Котилла с глазами-лазерами и Терминатор с турбо-руками решили разнести все вокруг.

Этот день будет обведен черным в календаре страховщиков и владельцев мест на этой стоянке. Минут через десять тут нечего будет спасать. Останется только асфальт, усеянный металлоломом и опаленный лазерно-огненной трассировкой.

И где тогда, ради всех святых, Джаред?

И тут Морган услышал слабый, еле слышный в этой шумовой карусели, стон.

\- На помощь…  
***

Джаред  
Кот вырвался из рук и выскочил в приоткрытую дверцу салона. К лязгу добавилось громкое шипение и низкое ворчание.

Яркий свет из невидимого источника ослепил Джареда. Когда он смог что-то увидеть, то вокруг был только песок. Он лежал на песке, а холодные волны накатывались ему на пятки. Ни кота, ни робота, ни машины рядом не было. Вообще никого и ничего рядом не было. Кроме камней.

Джаред попытался встать.

Камни были скользкими и холодными.

\- Черт знает что такое…, - ворчливый голос со странным акцентом убедил Джареда, что это не сон и не глюк, перегруженного сознания.

Иначе не очень получалось объяснить наличие говорящего кота ростом с него. Откуда он взялся – непонятно, но тут многое не поддавалось логике. Кот лениво потянулся и ощерил пасть, полную прекрасных белых зубов – выглядело это довольно зловеще, учитывая размеры. Джаред попятился и оступился. Но падение было предотвращено неожиданным способом – «кот» подхватил его лапой, проявив чудеса реакции. Лапа была еле-теплой.

\- Да, ты правильно подумал – это просто удобная оболочка. Я не кот, - странный голос прозвучал прямо в голове. – И я умею читать мысли и передавать их.

\- Хорошо, что ты от меня хочешь, «квази»-кот? – Джаред мысленно представил на месте кота своего издателя, Энджела Ангелуса.

\- Поменьше сарказма – побольше доверия, - в голосе «кота» вдруг проявился заметный британский акцент а ля Дживз. – Я не галлюцинация, я представитель… - Тут «кот» фыркнул. - Это пока секретная информация.

\- А как же доверие? Если я не знаю, как к вам обращаться, - Джаред решил продолжить кэролловский диалог, представив, что он не писатель на грани нервного срыва, а очень воспитанная Алиса, просто слегка модернизированная, согласно веяниям времени.

\- Зови меня Баст, - «квази»-кот ухмыльнулся и стал вылизывать лапу с таким видом, будто важнее этого занятия сейчас просто ничего на свете не существует.

\- Хорошо, Баст, что ты от меня хочешь, что это за место и что это была за битва титанов на стоянке? – Джаред решил не терять время зря и задать вопросы, пока пространство и собеседник снова не трансформировались, например, в говорящего дракона и действующий вулкан в Исландии.

\- Мистер Падалеки, я не могу ответить на эти вопросы – все это сверхсекретная информация, - Баст лениво помахал хвостом и стал тщательно и невозмутимо умываться.

\- Нет, так дело не пойдет! – Джаред возмущенно приподнялся, пытаясь приблизиться к собеседнику, но он забыл, что у него за спиной – вода, много воды.

Он сделал невольный и очень неуклюжий кульбит и сверзился в воду – оказалось, что у берега не только сильное течение, но и очень глубоко. Откуда ни возьмись, поднялись волны, хищно накинувшиеся на неожиданную добычу. Джаред попытался закричать, но понял, что он в какой-то вязкой субстанции, непохожей на воду, скорее на кисель или застывающую резину. И она отлично поглощала все звуки вместе с их источниками.

Баст зевнул, словно его это никак не касалось, а потом рыкнул совершенно потусторонним басом. И произошло чудо – вода расступилась, бурлящие буруны стали импровизированным туннелем, а нечто, собиравшееся съесть Джаред, исчезло, быстро втянувшись внутрь появившегося прохода.

Вход был небольшим – как стандартная гостиничная дверь - и абсолютно непрозрачным. Черный прямоугольник, обрамленный пеной и волнами.

\- Входи, ситуация изменилась. Сейчас ты узнаешь все подробности и получишь все ответы, - Баст сгруппировался, и только хвост мелькнул перед Джаредом, от удивления онемевшим и слегка еще не в себе после встречи с морской росянкой или чем-то похожим, судя по каннибальским замашкам.  
**  
Морган

Яркая вспышка – и больше ничего. Все исчезло. Только черные подпалины доказывали, что это был не сон. Никаких следов Джареда, кота и… робота. Очень вовремя запищал пейджер: Соки вызывала его в больницу - Северин был готов к разговору. Но действие препаратов было нестабильным и кратковременным, действовать нужно было немедленно. Это было как раз то, что нужно, чтобы отвлечься от этих адских событий.

Морган поднялся по лестнице – что-то, то ли интуиция, то ли пресловутое чутье, заставило его в этот раз отказаться от лифта. На этаже, где находился бокс Соки, что-то произошло – коридор усеивали осколки стекла и пятна крови. Бокс был пуст, а на полу валялся пейджер. Индикатор на лифте показывал, что кто-то поднимается на самый верх, на вертолетную стоянку. Выругавшись и пытаясь отдышаться, Морган попытался заблокировать подъем, но лифт издевательски мигал, продолжая свой неумолимый ход.

Дженсен

Откуда-то всплыла фраза, сказанная с непонятным акцентом:

_«Пандора - мелкие факты, приводящие к серьезным последствиям. Или если сказать проще – камень, с которого начинается обвал в горах, первая ласточка лавины. Джокер, с которого начинается падение карточного домика. Костяшка домино, которая вызовет хаос»._

Потом наступила тишина. Дженсен еще раз попытался открыть глаза и встать. Темнота сменилась сине-зеленым светом – будто подсветка аквариума. А в голове наступила удивительная ясность. Дженсен осторожно наступил на пол – все движения давались легко.

Он встал и уверенно подошел к стене – в комнате не было, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд, ни окон, ни дверей. По импульсивному наитию он приложил кисти рук к стене на уровне глаз. Стена мелко завибрировала и … вдруг исчезла, обнажив потайную аппаратную, в которой тоже не было ни окон, ни дверей, только в потолке было маленькое круглое окошко, через которое лился белый свет. Дженсен подошел к световому потоку и осторожно протянул руку – свет задрожал и стал переливаться от перламутрово-жемчужного до сливочно-молочного, а на ладони стали проступать … светящиеся знаки. И его будто кто-то толкнул так, что потемнело в глазах:

**_«Фрактал Феба»._ **  
**_«Инструкция по выживанию и перемещению во времени»._ **  
**_«Закрой глаза»._ **  
**_«Представь место»._ **  
**_«Скрести руки»._ **  
**_«Считай от десяти до нуля»._ **  
**_«Прыгай»._ **  
**_«посчитай от нуля до десяти»._ **  
**_«открой глаза»._ **  
**_«действуй по обстоятельствам»._ **  
**_«пароль дня - фарфор»._ **

Дженсен на мгновение замешкался, но потом закрыл глаза и представил виллу Джареда. Фрактал переноса сработал. Но Джареда там не оказалось. Там вообще никого не было. Дженсен стал посредине спальни, закрыл глаза сказал, чувствуя себя, по-прежнему как актер на пробах в подростковый блокбастер, и сказал: «Фарфор», представляя Джареда, чтобы перенестись именно туда, где находится Джаред. Фокус с переходом сработал даже с бонусом – он приземлился прямо на руки ошеломленному Джареду. Но даже это не уберегло его от острых камней. Как и не подготовило к встрече с говорящим «квази»-котом, который напыщенно приветствовал его словами, еще более ошеломляющими, чем весь день в целом:

\- Этот светлый день настал. Повелитель, ваши подданные ждут приказа к началу битвы!

Дженсену захотелось проснуться, но, к сожалению, по всем признакам это был не сон.  
***  
Джаред, Дженсен и кот

\- Повелитель?

\- Дженсен?

\- Даже не пытайтесь перенестись обратно, - «кот» пристально посмотрел на Дженсена, и тотчас висок пронзило болью, а Джаред увидел зеленое свечение.

\- Так подожди, котик, я повелитель, но не могу делать, что захочу? Как-то нелогично получается, - Дженсен встал и подошел ближе к своему вынужденному собеседнику.

Камни (их в этом тайнике под водой будто рассыпал какой-то младенец-великан) просто расступались перед его ногами, а вокруг все мерцало, как нагретый зноем воздух пустыни.

Джаред пытался подобрать слова и как-то отвлечь квази-кота от возможных маневров Дженсена.

В то, что Дженсен сейчас что-то придумает, и они вырвутся из этой кошмарной космо-оперы, ему хотелось верить сильнее, чем в детстве, когда на Рождество он ждал подарка от Санта-Клауса ночью у камина. И Дженсен полностью оправдал эти ожидания.

\- То, что у меня есть сверх-способности, я уже понял, как и, что они нужны всем, кого не спроси – тоже однозначно и бесповоротно принято к сведенью. Но почему ты решил, что я кому-то поверю на слово и не усомнюсь в чистоте намерений? Как ты посмел вести себя так дерзко и угрожать мне? – казалось, что Дженсен плывет по воздуху.

Свечение распространилось по всему телу, теперь уже не только камни расступались под ногами, с «кота» стала слетать шерсть. Клочками и полосками, обнажая стальной каркас. «Кот», у которого от признаков семейства кошачьих уже осталась только морда и усы – эдакая кибер-чеширская улыбка, зарычал и просто исчез, не дожидаясь развязки. Только сильный запах озона и клочки шерсти обозначали то место в пространстве, где он только что находился.

Дженсен остановился. Свечение прекратилось. Он подошел к Джареду и просто сел напротив. Джаред не знал, что сказать. Любая фраза казалась напыщенной глупостью. Они были вдвоем - неизвестно где, без оружия и надежды на спасение. Предаться меланхолии и процитировать подходящее место из Шекспира Джаред не успел. Дженсен взял его за руки и сказал:

\- На счет три – закрой глаза и представь, что ты у себя дома. Отсчет пошел!

Ни секунды не сомневаясь, Джаред выполнил просьбу, которая прозвучала скорее как приказ, которому даже не хотелось сопротивляться. И вот – вместо мрачного морского убежища в ином измерении они наконец-то в спальне. Без врагов, без преследователей, без наблюдателей и врачей. Одни. Нагие и свободные. Полные адреналина и невысказанных чувств и вопросов.  
***  
Айс

Пилот вертолета с плохо скрываемой ненавистью зыркнул на него – да, никому не нравится работать в свой выходной даже по тройному тарифу на человека, который по всем законам должен был сгнить в тюрьме, но колесо фортуны решило иначе – спасибо, сестренка, ты выпустила тигра-людоеда на свободу.

И никто его не остановит. Именно этот черный огонь мести сжигал его изнутри все время в камере и давал силы на создание идеального плана. Плана – достань Дженсена. И теперь Северин ему в этом поможет. В его интересах это сделать. Иначе ему откроется новый уровень знаний о том, что такое боль прежде, чем вся кровь покинет его тело. По новым технологиям для этого нужно меньше десяти секунд. Но все-таки его больше интересует … общение с Дженсеном. И докторша идеально вписывается в тот план.

Айс довольно посмотрел на своих пленников – шокер вырубил врача на некоторое время, а на лице Северина застыла маска боли. Несколько секунд Айс потратил на размышления – не пристрелить ли пилота, но потом решил, что лучше начнет допрос уже в полете, а без пилота это будет трудновато провернуть.

***  
 **Где-то в далекой Галактике**  
 _Центр_  
 _Экстренное донесение_  
 _Код: Фарфор_  
 _Радиомолчание прервано: форс-мажор_

**_Орфей – далее – ЦО (ценный объект) вышел из-под контроля._ **  
**_Агент провалил легенду и рассекретил укрытие._ **  
**_Артемида на связь не выходит._ **  
**_Борей исчез из-под наблюдения._ **  
**_Прошу немедленной помощи и разрешения применить Тотальную зачистку во избежание разглашения секретной информации и для выполнения протокола безопасности._ **

**_…_ **  
**_Из Центра_ **  
**_Экстренное распоряжение_ **  
**_Приказываю перейти в «теневой режим»._ **

**_Активизируется протокол «Персефона»._ **  
**_ЦО должен остаться в живых любой ценой, а потом немедленно доставлен на борт. Срок – 24 часа._ **

**_Допускаются любые сопутствующие потери._**  
 ** _Подкрепление уже на месте и производит сканирование локации ЦО._**  
 ** _После прочтения – сжечь!_**  
**

Морган

Морган в раздражении ударил по стене рядом с лифтом и пожалел, что не может прожигать взглядом, как супер-герои - глазами-лазерами. Когда он развернулся, чтобы открыть дверь пожарной лестницы, то едва не упал от неожиданности. На полу сидел кот. Черный, желтоглазый и очень большой. Смерив Моргана презрительным взглядом, исполненным истинного королевского достоинства, кот в один скачок переместился к двери пожарной лестницы и скрылся за белыми створками. Морган, повинуясь все тому же странному импульсу, последовал за ним. Кот, взявшийся ниоткуда, развил просто крейсерскую скорость.

«По-моему, это тоже не совсем кот», - это была последняя связная мысль Моргана, когда кот вдруг развернулся и прыгнул на него. Если бы на лестнице был еще кто-то, то он бы увидел фантастическое зрелище – как в прыжке кот сливается с человеком и просто растворяется в воздухе.

**Конец части 5.1**


	7. 5.7. Другая история: Интервью с вампиром

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тот, кто это затеял, был прекрасно осведомлен обо всех неприятных моментах нежданных трансформаций.  
> Осталось понять, кто же этот неизвестный магический кукловод и зачем все эти превращения, пока дело совсем не стало плохо – то, что происходило сейчас с Джаредом было необратимо.  
> *  
> Кольцо, вампир и дракон – это фентези для подростков, а не реальность! Быть этого не может!  
> *  
> \- Чертовы коты! Я так и знала, что они все испортят! – мадам Минерва в ярости смела все, что лежало перед ней на столе, на пол и не остановилась, пока все, что могло разбиться, не превратилось в мельчайшие осколки.  
> Игра перешла на другой уровень.  
> 

_**5.7. Другая история: Интервью с вампиром** _

_\- Вы говорите, «Афина»? Тот самый клуб, где, как говорится, царит матриархат и не только? Всегда хотелось узнать, почему «Афина», а не «Венера в мехах», в соответствии с историческими реалиями, так сказать._  
 _Ведь Афина – это символ мудрости… Ну, да с мечом, и выбралась из головы Зевса она с помощью трепанации черепа. Это понятно. Но тогда получается, вы сознательно или даже специально отказываетесь от пристального внимания прессы и неподдельного интереса неофитов. Естественно, вам нужны не зеваки с интересом к перченой клубничке, а единомышленники, фигурально говоря._

**\- Можно сказать и так. Ведь большинство дам, у которых в мужьях подкаблучники, никогда не признается в том, что именно они все решают и определяют в семье и во всех значимых жизненных вопросах. Это в определенных кругах все еще скандальнее, чем завести любовника на лет десять моложе или признаться, что голливудская улыбка у тебя не от природы… Или, не дай бог, упомянуть о том, что у тебя есть домработница. Ведь в реальности, до сих пор большинство не готово смириться даже с мыслью, что женщина может быть главной не номинально – по должности, по роли, а в реальности. Кого-то это пугает, кого-то смешит, а кого-то приводит в агрессивное состояние, если не сказать воинственное, поэтому путь очень закрытого клуба – это наш путь.**

_\- А что вы думаете о Другом Королевстве с королевой Батори? Они, если верить их сайту, принимают всех желающих, кто «ищет запоминающихся впечатлений или изменений в жизни под руководством супер-женщин». Вы не боитесь конкуренции с их стороны?_

**\- Простите, но это как сравнивать замок Нойшванштайн и Диснейленд. Мы играем в разных лигах. То, что это чистая коммерция, я так полагаю, это давно известный факт, эдакий Диснейленд для взрослых любителей острых ощущений. Лично для меня – это профанация за миллиметр от проституции или эскорта, в извращенной версии. И статус обеих сторон на таких условиях, которые пропагандирует ДК, будет все равно скользким и двусмысленным, пока человек не признается сам себе, что это нормально – получать удовольствие от боли или от ее причинения, оставаясь в определенных рамках, если у него есть потребность в этом. Ведь хирург во время операции тоже причиняет боль, но его труд ценится, а профессия окружена почетом и уважением.**

_\- О, это смело. Вы сравниваете себя с врачами? В другом интервью вы сравнили двор ДК с кровожадными кухарками и сумасшедшими мясниками, если я не ошибаюсь._

**\- Ошибаетесь, с пьяными амазонками. Нет, я ни с кем себя не сравниваю. Мой клуб – это моя жизнь. Жизнь любого человека уникальна. Различается только качество и длительность. В моем случае и то, и другое на высоте. Всегда можно добиться лучших результатов, если у вас в запасе вечность.**

_\- Действительно, как об этом можно забыть. Так, может быть, членство в вашем клубе зависит от группы крови или уровня гемоглобина, как считают некоторые СМИ?_

**\- Мне не хочется никого разочаровывать, но все намного сложнее. Вся информация доступна лишь посвященным. Правила неизменны. Хотите узнать больше – ищите поручителей и подавайте заявку.**

_\- Но тогда я не буду иметь права что-либо разглашать?_

**\- Нет, дорогая, вы просто не захотите тратить на это время.**

_\- Спасибо, за интервью, мадам Минерва._

**\- Если захотите что-то спросить еще, вот мой номер, звоните в любое время.**

Журналистка, мнящая себя, как минимум, будущим лауреатом Пулитцеровской премии за книгу «Новые амазонки: миф или новое поколение женщин», вылетела из кабинета Минервы как ошпаренная кипятком кошка, когда он осознала у кого она, собственно говоря, брала интервью.

_Вампиры!_  
 _Доминирующие женщины!_  
 _Интриги, тайны, расследования!_

Даже крайняя молодость не искупала того факта, что она просто глупая корова, которая поверила всему, что услышала, так как не могла связно думать. Фантазии заменили анализ. Эмоции скрыли реальность.

Мадам Минерва сыто ухмыльнулась, как кошка, очень удачно поохотившаяся кошка. Ее план по дезинформации сработал. Теперь нужно только ждать, что будет дальше.

За ее спиной луч заходящего солнца переместился на каминные часы. Над камином тускло поблескивал холст в темной резной раме: резные драконы, будто на миг остановились передохнуть от своей вечной погони за сокровищем. До часа Х осталось три недели. Игра началась.  
**  
Картина оставалась загадкой для всех, кто входил в этот кабинет. А их было немало – желающих прикоснуться, приобщиться, попробовать на вкус, оценить, поразиться или увериться в своих домыслах, гипотезах и догадках. Все, кто хотел получить постоянное членство в «Афине» приходили сюда.

Если бы когда-нибудь Мадам Минерва вдруг бы дала разрешение на съемку своего кабинета для какого-нибудь журнала, известного крупным шрифтом и четкими картинками, то никто бы даже не заподозрил, чей это кабинет. Никакого любимого бульварными романами низкопробного шика полусвета: не черные или кроваво-красные псевдобархатные шторы, не фальшивая позолота латуни, притворяющейся старой медью и бронзой, не обшитый черной кожей огромный стол, на котором разложены атрибуты и фетиши, зловеще сверкаюшие и тускло поблескивающие в алых закатных лучах.

Все совершенно иное. Загадочное, странное и непроницаемое для теорий. Вероятно, даже Шерлок Холмс в сердцах сломал бы трубку, если бы дожил до встречи с Минервой. По части интриг Мориарти мог бы у нее поучиться, но все это – домыслы, а нас интересует реальность. В реальности кабинет скорее напоминал пристанище любителя антиквариата и книг, но коллекция самурайских мечей и цуб на стене слева у входа развеивала это первое, поверхностное, впечатление.

Для зонтиков, тростей и прочего был приспособлен яростный лев, защищающий свою добычу – это была когда-то дворцовая ваза, но потом крышка, венчающая ее, как-то разбилась, и так появился новый элемент дизайна, а парная, еще целая, ваза переместилась к камину.

Все остальные стены, за исключением стены над камином, были заняты книжными полками, плотно заставленными старыми фолиантами в кожаных переплетах с полустертой от времени позолотой и выцветшими шелковыми закладками и новыми томами, еще пахнущими типографской краской.

Камин был настоящим – старинным, с мраморно-бронзовой отделкой и огромным. Но все равно письменный стол превосходил его по размерам. Это было впечатляющее сооружение из черного дерева с перламутровыми интарсиями: сердца и капли крови, которые совершенно органично переплелись со стилизованными китайцами и пагодами. Да, и массивные ножки стола покоились на бронзовых драконьих ногах с четырьмя когтями. Поверхность стола была отделана тонкими бледно-зелеными нефритовыми пластинами. Это было сделано так искусно, что только с лупой можно было бы увидеть места соединения и переходов от одной части к другой. На всей его огромной поверхности всегда находилось лишь три предмета: записная книжка в красной сафьяновой обложке, бронзовый колокольчик и внушительная связка ключей с увесистым металлическим брелком в виде устрашающе оскаленной кошачьей морды.

Пол был устлан темно-синим ковром с таким густым ворсом, что даже самые острые каблуки не оставляли на нем следов.

На фоне темных кожаных корешков книг, темно-синего ковра и черного стола резко выделялся белый мрамор отделки камина. Но все равно даже у настоящего итальянского камня всегда есть легкие прожилки, поэтому он не мог сравниться по ослепительной белизне с цветом кожаного кресла. Природа не может тягаться с магией. Тем более, когда рядом постоянно находится постоянный источник для подпитки чар. Магический артефакт.

Картина, практически неразличимая при обычном «рабочем» полумраке, поражала любого из тех, кому довелось увидеть ее при полностью раздвинутых портьерах.

В те редкие моменты, когда свет из огромного французского окна падал так, что все детали замысла и композиции и вся тонкость работы художника становились заметными, не говоря уже о раме, сделанной с таким мастерством, что драконы казались почти настоящими, просто замершими на мгновение перед решающим прыжком за «жемчужиной».

На каминной доске стояли часы в бронзово-фарфоровой оболочке: черная и белая пантеры смотрели друг на друга, разделенные черным циферблатом с рубиновыми цифрами и старинный большой глобус. Антикварным он казался лишь на первый взгляд. Если бы посетителю удалось рассмотреть его ближе, то он бы увидел, что глобус не только «живой», но он даже не совсем земной, то есть, строго говоря, не глобус вовсе.

Минерва подошла к камину и легко крутанула «не-глобус» и приложила кошачью морду, оскалившуюся на перстне на всю фалангу указательного пальца: пора послать весточку, разбудить дракона, как говорится.  
***  
\- Кто вообще они такие, эти фелины? Что они о себе возомнили?

\- Джаред, тебе не кажется, что это немного странно, обсуждать инопланетных котов в постели?

\- Они не коты… Но ты чертовски прав, в этой постели им не место. Тем более, что один кот у меня уже есть.

\- Ты хочешь узнать, что у меня острее - зубы или когти?

\- Нет, я очень хочу услышать довольное мурлыканье моего кота, повелителя фелинов, как оказалось.

\- Джаред, если я и повелитель, то не фелинов.

\- Ты просто человек-загадка, я уже понял, но...  
***  
Из глаз черной кошки будто протянулись тонкие красные нити, сфокусировавшиеся в одну точку. Красная точка на глобусе запульсировала и стала увеличиваться до тех пор, пока не стала зеленым шаром - будто слегка искаженным экраном, на котором оживленно беседовали Дженсен и Джаред.

Минерва усмехнулась и поднесла руку к «центру» рамы – к жемчужине, к которой драконы волей мастера обречены вечно и безрезультатно стремиться. Тебе нравятся загадки и острые ощущения, Джаред? О, сейчас, ты ощутишь, что такое настоящий Голод!

***  
 **Кровь.**  
 **Кровь!**  
 **КРОВЬ!!!**

Джаред моргнул, но ничего не изменилось – странный шепот доносился со всех сторон, как волны прилива захлестывают пляж, безжалостно смывая прошедший день. Да и вообще все вокруг стало расплываться, будто в горячечном мареве кошмара – комната стала подземельем, а вместо Дженсена … на него планировал настоящий дракон. С крыльями и когтями! И лазорево-синий. Только глаза у него были человеческие…  
***  
Минерва убрала кошку – через мгновение огонек потух, но шар не исчез. Теперь двое в спальне Джареда больше не напоминали иллюстрацию к эротическому роману – настал черед Дженсена увидеть истинное обличье Джареда.  
***  
Едва поборов дурноту от внезапно накатившего кошмара – будто он стал драконом и собирался разорвать Джареда на клочки, Дженсен теперь не знал, что ему делать – на него смотрел живой и здоровый Джаред, но с клыками и рубиновыми глазами.

\- Так ты вампир?

Ответом ему была ужасная боль, мгновенно лишившая его голоса и дыхания и милосердная темнота беспамятства.  
***  
Окровавленный и бледный, как восковая фигура, Дженсен в бессознательном состоянии, руки, разрисованные багряной вязью еще не высохших потеков крови – что вообще здесь происходит?

Джаред поднял голову – в круглом зеркале солнце над изголовьем и зеркальном потолке многократно отразился некто, непохожий на него: темные кровавые разводы на лице превратили его в татуированного воина маори на тропе войны! Этого не может быть!

Вампиры существуют лишь на экране кинотеатров и телевизоров, ну, и в бестселлерах для домохозяек и современных подростков. Но странные ощущения во рту и ошеломляющая легкость во всем теле подтверждали это дикое предположение Дженсена.

Но до этого тут был еще … дракон. Такой ярко-синий, как голограмма. Но огромный и злой, а потом он куда-то исчез. Так что, и драконы тоже существуют? Или это все - испытания психотропного оружия? Почему он совсем ничего не помнит?

Дальнейшая цепь рассуждений прервалась тихим стоном Дженсена. Он с трудом повернулся, стало видно, что дело плохо – шею будто рвал голодный волк. Безобразная рана пульсировала темной кровью, и с каждым толчком из Дженсена будто вытекала его жизненная сила, а лицо почти превратилось в посмертную маску…

Джаред в отчаянии попытался понять, что он может сделать, если он теперь совершенно не понимает, что происходит и где реальность, а где иллюзии?! И где, черт побери, эти сейчас эти премудрые фелины, которым так нужен повелитель Дженсен?

А пока он решил попытать перебинтовать рану или просто остановить кровь подручными средствами. Не успел он притронуться к последствиям действий своей, так некстати проснувшейся натуры, как в комнате резко запахло озоном.

Перед ним, ослепительно светясь, как черная шаровая молния, появился Баст. Он с громким шипением прыгнул на него и сбил с ног:

\- Вампирская кровь – это яд для повелителя!  
***  
Минерва чертыхнулась и погасила видео-шар. Чертовы коты! Как она выпустила их из виду. Теперь придется все менять. А так все хорошо складывалось – все ее проблемы могли бы взаимно уничтожиться, но теперь Джаред знает часть правды. Нужно торопиться, чтобы его никто не успел просветить об истинных причинах всех событий последних месяцев и дней.  
***  
Джаред, ошеломленный и слегка дрожащий от адреналина, крови и, бог знает, чего еще, пытался понять, что, собственно, делает фелин, но, кроме того, что «квази»-кот будто быстро и умело зализывает рану на шее Дженсена, и она исчезает, как по волшебству, уловить больше ничего ему не удалось.

\- Умойся, все равно полного исцеления ждать придется долго, - голос Баста был хриплым и усталым, как у хирурга после десятичасовой операции.

Причина этого безмолвно лежала на смятых простынях, почти не отличаясь от них по цвету. Дженсен напоминал скульптуру, высеченную из мрамора. Хотя рана исчезла, но вдохнуть в Дженсена почти ушедшую жизнь для фелина, видимо, оказалось непосильной задачей.

Джаред встал с пола, пошел в ванную и смыл с себя кровь, потом решил, что все-таки нужно одеться и негнущимися пальцами стал разбираться со складками своего халата – нереальность происходящего отошла на второй план, и на него накатила дурнота. Он практически лишил жизни человека, которого он, как ему казалось, любит. По какой-то неизвестной и необъяснимой причине он вампир.

Это ничем не лучше чипа в голове и сердце. Та же бомба с часовым механизмом и неизвестным таймингом. Почему все это происходит с ними? Почему именно сейчас? Что за невидимый кукловод дергает за ниточки этого шоу?

Яркая вспышка отвлекла его от бесплодных и отчаянных попыток найти рациональное зерно в происходящем. Дверь спальни с грохотом вылетела – гигантский синий дракон вознесся к стеклянному куполу гостиной. На Джареда просыпался дождь из стеклянных осколков – дракон вырвался на волю.

\- Вот такой побочное действие – никогда не знаешь, какие сюрпризы тебя ожидают при несанкционированном темпоральном ускорении, - с этими словами Баст эффектно растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя лишь странное кольцо.


End file.
